Changing the notorious Flynn Rider
by that-weird-girl13
Summary: What happens on one cold day when Rapunzel goes to buy some new paintbrushes? A modern twist on how Rapunzel and Flynn met.  Cross-over with Hiccup x Rapunzel starting at ch.11
1. Chapter 1

What happened when I bought my paint brush:

I was walking down the sidewalk on my way to the hobby store. I wanted to get a new paintbrush because my chameleon dragged it to his cage and wouldn't let me get near it. As I walked down the side walk I passed by the pub I would go to when I wanted to think. I waved my hand after seeing vlad sweep through the window. It was a breezy day and my short brown hair fluttered in the wind. I snuggled my jacket closer and continued walking. I finally arrived at the store and greeted the manager. I was walking down the store aisles and picked the paintbrushes that I needed. I was finally ready and waited in line for check-out. There was a tall man in front of me, he must have been around 26 and he had brown hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and black converse. He was next in line and I saw him get something out of his pocket.

"Okay, open the cash register and hand it over."

I looked over to see the man pointing a gun to the manager. I squealed and rushed to the door. The man saw me and pointed the gun at me.

"Don't move, babe. I don't want to see a pretty girl drowning in her own blood."

I gulped down and I saw the shaky manager hand over a wad of bills to the man. He stuffed it in his jacket and walked to the door to where I was standing.

"Hey."

I kept silent as I saw the man put his gun back in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and looked at me again.

"I was talking to you."

I gulped and in a shaky voice I responded

"Y-yes?"

"I know I may seem like a bad guy but trust me, im not. Money is tight right now and I just lost my job. Meet me in the bar a couple of doors down at 7."

I gulped and looked down as I tried bottling enough courage to respond to him.

"And what if I don't?"

"The police will see a beautiful brunette soaked in blood right here on this very spot."

I looked back at him wide eyed and saw the gun pointed at me again.

"Is that a yes?"

I shook my head and prayed he wouldn't do anything else. He put his gun back in his pocket and ran out the door. The manager looked at me, his eyes wide and his face pale. I grabbed my brushes and wobbled my way to the cash register.

"You better call the police." The manager said.

I was about to respond until my legs gave up on me and I passed out cold on the floor.

I woke up around two hours later surrounded by 2 men. One of them was checking my blood pressure and another one held a bag of ice to my head.

"You okay, miss?" one of the men asked.

"What time is it?"

"Six o'clock."

"Crap" I mumbled as I try to stand straight.

"Where do you want to go? The nearest hospital is 5 miles down."

"Take me to the snuggly duckling."

I heard one of the men chuckle and say

"You're in shock, miss. You can't be walking around such a bad neighborhood this time at night."

I sat straight and grabbed one of the men by the shirt.

"..Bar."

The man looked at me and signaled the driver to turn around.

We finally arrived at the bar and I got off the yellow truck. I saw the man sit outside on top of his car, waiting.

"Nice ride." He chuckled.

I scoffed and walked inside. He followed. I saw Vlad in the front and he smiled at me. He gave us a seat right next to the bar and handed us menus.

"The name is Flynn. Flynn Rider."

I looked up from my menu to see the man looking straight at me with his brown eyes.

"Rapunzel."

"Gesundheit."

I sighed and looked back at the menu. I saw his hand grab my menu and pull it down.

"I was kidding."

I saw his face soften a little. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He ordered two drinks and a platter of chicken wings. I was starving since I haven't eaten all day. Vlad finally came out with the plate of wings and placed it in between the both of us. He winked at me and said

"Ill be back with the drinks"

Flynn looked at me as I ate about 3 wings in under a minute.

"Hungry, huh?"

I looked at him, my face stained with barbeque sauce. He chuckled to himself as he ate a wing for himself.

"These are pretty good."

I nodded, taking another bite out of a wing.

Vlad came out with two glasses of beer. I chugged mine down and continued eating. I ate about half of the wings and drank 4 glasses of beer. I was in a complete state of lassitude and in a drunken haze.

"I'll take you home."

"Thanks" I slurred.

We were on my way back home which wasn't too far away. He asked me for my address and I gave it to him. He slowly drove to my apartment and parked the car. He turned to look at me, his eyes looking right through me. He cupped my jaw and kissed me on the lips. I tried to jump back but one of his hands wrapped around my waist. I started to close my eyes and I tilted my head. He seized the opportunity and his tongue slid inside my mouth. My eyes popped open again only to see his closed. He started licking the outside of my lips and he let go of my face, wrapping both of his arms around me. He broke the kiss and said

"sorry. I just really wanted to do that."

My eyes were still closed and I opened them slowly. I was more shocked now than I was when his gun was pointed at me.

"i-its..Okay."

I took my seatbelt off and I managed to get out of the car. I wobbled to the front door and opened it. Before I walked in I saw Flynn wave at me and drive off. I closed the door behind me and passed out on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2:

I woke up the next morning not sure of what happened last night. I dragged myself to the kitchen to make myself coffee. My head hurt and I could hear every single noise that irritated me. I checked the clock.

"Happy birthday to me."

I sat on top of the counter and drank my coffee. I looked out the window that peeked through the busy highway. All I could think about was Flynn and the way he kissed me. That was the only thing I remembered from the whole night. I finished drinking the coffee and got dressed for my shift at the duckling. I finished locking my door and turned around to see Flynn in his car, smoking a cigarette and listening to "self esteem" by "the offspring". I chuckled and walked to his car. His window was cracked open and his elbow was sticking out.

"Need a ride, babe?"

"Yea. Take me back to the bar. I gotta go to work."

He smirked and signaled to the passenger seat. I sat in and buckled my seatbelt.

"Happy birthday." He mumbled.

"How did you know?"

"You said it last night while you were leaning on top of me."

"I did?" I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Yea. It was really funny."

"Oh god. What did I say?"

Flynn cleared his throat and continued in a high squeaky voice

"FLYNN DID YOU KNOW IM TURNING 18 TOMORROW? SHIT, IM 18. I CAN DRIVE NOW, FLYNN. FLYNN, IM LEGAL. FLYNN, HAVE SEX WITH ME."

My eyes widened and I saw his smirk.

"im kidding."

I scoffed and shoved him a bit.

"Okay, mah lady, we are here."

"Thanks."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. Before I could go through Flynn grabbed my arm and pulled me down. He kissed me lightly on the lips and asked me

"What time should I pick you up?"

"I don't know. I guess around 11?"

"I'll be here."

"okay." I smiled like an idiot and walked to the front door.

Flynn waved at me and drove off. I walked inside and saw hook-hand stare at me while he was playing his piano.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I know that face, hook. What's up?"

"You know who he is, right?"

"Who? Flynn?"

"Yea, stay away from him."

"Why?"

"I know him, punz. Hes not for you. Trust me."

I scoffed and walked to the kitchen. I saw Vlad frying chicken and he yelled from across the room

"PUNZIE! HOWS THE BIRTHDAY GIRL?"

I smiled and replied

"GOOD! HOW YA DOIN, VLAD?"

"JUST FINE. HERE IS THE ORDER FOR TABLE 8. YOU'RE WORKIN TILL 11 TONIGHT."

I grabbed the plates and walked towards the table were a young woman and a man were arguing. It looked like they were going out for some time. I saw them a couple of times before. When I got there they stayed silent and thanked me for the plate. I heard them continue to bicker as I walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Vlad?"

"Yes?" he said, sweat streaming down his forehead. I loved Vlad, he was like an older brother.

"You saw the guy I was talking to yesterday, right?"

"Flynn? Yea. What about him?"

"Do you think he's right for me?"

"Of course not. I just thought you wanted to have some birthday sex. I didn't know you wanted to be serious."

"Birthday sex? Im 18, Vlad."

"So? You're still legal."

I scoffed and leaned on the fridge. Flynn seemed like a real nice guy. He was a gentleman and didn't even try to touch my boob when I was completely buzzed. I mean sure, he kissed me. But still, it's normal. I was thinking about Flynn the whole day. It was finally 11 and I ended my shift. I walked outside the bar to see Flynn sitting on his car, smoking. It was freezing cold.

"What took you so long?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Table 9 had a little spill"

"Oh. Hey, wanna do something for your birthday?"

"Sure!"

"You're gunna love it."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Flynn drove us up to the front of the same hobby store where we met. I turned around and saw Flynn smirking at me and holding a ski mask.

"ohhhh no."

"Oh, common punzie, live a little!"

"What if we get caught?"

"We'll be caught together." He said, holding my hand

"Ok, fine. But no guns."

"Promise."

We both ran up to the store and saw the manager at the counter. He was all shaken up from the last robbery so this time he just handed over the money and begged us not to hurt him. Flynn ran around the store, picking up art supplies for me. We finally got out of the store with five hundred dollars in cash and about one hundred dollars worth of art supplies.

"Happy birthday, Rapunzel." He said, handing the bag art supplies to me.

We both took off the masks and drove off.

"Mind if we pass by my place to get something?"

"Nope."

We drove about ten miles down to Flynn's tiny yellow apartment.

"I like the color."

"My ex painted it for me."

I bit my lip and walked behind him. It looked like he didn't really like to talk about her much so I stayed silent.

"You can talk, you know. Its only one ex. I'm pretty sure you have some too."

"Actually…I don't."

"How can a pretty girl like you not have fifty guys on top of you?"

"I have a lot of baggage."

Flynn opened the door to his apartment and let me go through. He turned on the light and the apartment was pretty neat. It didn't have much but it was surprisingly very clean. He had one sofa and an old TV. From the looks of it his bed room was across the hall with a bathroom attached to it.

"Make yourself at home. I'll go put this away were its safe."

I sat down on the couch to wait for Flynn to come back. I heard barking in another room and I heard Flynn's voice

"Shush, max! We have a visitor!"

I saw a white dog run out of his room. He ran up to me and jumped on my lap, licking my face.

"Max!" Flynn yelled

The dog quickly got off the chair and ran to his master. I giggled at the thought of Flynn rider, the dashing thief, owning a cute puppy.

"Sorry about that." he chuckled.

"It's fine. He's really cute. His name is max?"

"No, it's Maximus. But I call him max for short."

"That's adorable." I smiled.

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"What kind of baggage were you talking about?"

"Parent problems."

"Who doesn't have parent problems?" Flynn chuckled.

I looked at him dead in the eye and he cleared his throat.

"Continue."

"My father abandoned my mother and I when I was only a few months old. My mother would always keep me locked up in my room. She would go out and drink and bring men over. I would almost never eat because she would never bring me food when I was locked up. It was like being in a prison. One day, my mother was so drunk she forgot to lock my door. I took the opportunity to leave her. I ran as fast as I could and hid inside the snuggly duckling. Vlad took me in and treated me like a sister. I worked in the bar for a while until I got enough money to buy my own place. And here I am."

Flynn looked at me wide eyed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I know how you feel, punzie."

I dug my face into his neck and sighed deeply. I wanted to cry but I was too tired. I felt his hand go through my hair. He kissed me on the forehead and continued

"You can stay here for the night if you want."

"thanks." I looked up at him and he kissed my nose.

We were embracing for about thirty minutes and he started kissing my neck. He wasn't doing it out of lust but comfort. He wanted me to feel comfortable with him. In return, I kissed his cheek. I ran my fingers through his brown hair and snuggled closer.

"I'm an orphan." He spat out.

I let go of his grasp and looked at his face.

"I'm sorry."

"No big deal, it was fun for the most part. I kept trying to run away from the orphanage. Everyone hated me there and didn't want anything to do with me. When I was sixteen I got up and left for good. I started robbing banks and stores, anything to get bread on the table. I finally collected enough money for this shack. So, here I am."

I smiled at him softly and put my head on his chest.

"We both have a lot of baggage." I chuckled.

"Yea. But don't worry; I will never ever leave you. That's a promise."

"Will you lock me up in my room?" I said, jokingly.

"Only when you deserve it." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me.

I giggled and he lifted my head up. I looked at his hazel eyes that looked right through me. I gulped as he started kissing me, softly. His kisses started to travel lower until he reached my chest. He looked up at me and I nodded. He unbuttoned my uniform and started to take of his shirt.

" I know I have only known you for a day and a half but I love you."

I ignored him and let him continue. He kissed my abdomen and ran his hands down my now exposed body. I felt absolutely weak under him. He finally got settled in between my legs and looked at me sweetly waiting for the heads up. I did and he slid it in slowly. I bit my lip in pain. He continued with his hands on my hip bones. I got so frazzled that I woke up the next morning not knowing what the hell happened. All I could remember was him finishing off and landing on top of me, his heaving chest pining me to the sofa. When I screamed his name he corrected me. I could have sworn I heard him say

"Eugene. Its Eugene."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Morning." he said, smiling.

"Morning."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You were wonderful."

"It was my first time."

"You took it like a pro! I would have never guessed."

I chuckled and got up. I was still naked from last night. I grabbed one of his shirts from the tiny closet and put it on. It was a black t-shirt that reached my knees. He chuckled and got up, completely naked as well. He walked to the kitchen and brought back two cups of orange juice.

"You're probably late for work." he smirked.

"They can wait."

Flynn laughed and we both took a sip of juice.

"Did you hear me say anything last night before we finished?"

"I think I heard Eugene." I said with one eyebrow raised.

Flynn cleared his throat.

"Ignore that outburst."

"Was that one of you exs?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then who was it?"

"It's…it's..it's a funny story really."

"Flynn!"

"Ok! My real name is Eugene. Someone might as well know."

"Eugene?"

"Eugene Fitzherbert."

I giggled to myself and hugged him.

"I think that's a cute name."

"liar." He chuckled.

"Come on, I'll make some breakfast."

I let go of him and walked to the kitchen. All he had was eggs and ham. I made an omelet big enough for both of us. Eugene was sitting on the counter next to me while I was cooking. He was still naked.

"Put some clothes on!" I exclaimed.

Eugene laughed and got off the counter. He got behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head and let go. He walked to his room and came back with old pajama pants on.

"I'm starving." He said, rubbing his belly.

"It's done!"

I got the omelets and gave one to him. We both ate on top of the couch watching TV. My legs were on top of his lap and I was sitting side ways. I heard a knock at the door. He pushed my legs off his lap and peeked through the window. It was two big men with red hair. One had an eye patch and the other one had a scar going down his cheek. Flynn made a signal to go to his room. I ran up to his room and put my ear close to the door.

"Hey guys!" I heard Eugene say in a suave voice.

"Rider, where the fuck is our money?"

"Money? Guys, give a guy a little slack. Things have been so hard lately and-"

"Why is there two plates on the coffee table, rider? You were expecting us?"

I heard one of the brothers push passed Eugene and walk to the room. In a state of panic, I jumped on the bed and pretended to be asleep. I heard the man open the door.

"She's a pretty one, rider. Where did you pick her up?"

"None of your fucking business. Leave her out of it."

"Does she know who you are, rider?"

Eugene stayed silent. The man came up to me and shook my shoulders. I jerked up to see one of the men with his arms folded on the other side of the bed and one right on my face. I gulped and looked at Flynn.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." The man grinned showing straight yellow teeth.

I stayed silent.

"I was talking to you, bitch."

I looked at him and he was giving me an evil smirk.

"What?" I said in a low voice

"Do you know this man?" he said, pointing to Flynn.

"y-yes."

"You know what he makes a living out of, right? He's a thief, you know. And to make things worse, he owes us money."

"Money?"

"Drug money."

I gasped and looked at Flynn, his head down.

"She's got a nice rack, rider." The man on the side of the bed said.

"Shut the fuck up" Eugene said in a deep voice.

"You must be absolutely frazzled, hun." The man said.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. In a matter of seconds I was standing in front of the man in nothing but an old t-shirt. Flynn tried to charge toward the man who was still holding my wrist but the other man stopped Flynn before he could get one foot in front of the other.

"ooohh" the man said, laughing.

I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. You aren't the only one who has had sex with Flynn rider, you know. Who was it last time, Flynn? It was the really pretty Spanish chick with huge tits."

"Linda" Eugene said under his breath.

"Ah, that's right. You're a really pretty girl, what's-your-face."

"Rapunzel."

The man laughed and looked at his accomplice.

"Your parents must have hated you for giving you such a shitty name."

I swallowed and responded

"Fuck you, ass wipe."

"ohhhh" the man said, still grabbing onto my wrist

"You've got a feisty one eh, rider? Tell us, how was she in bed?" the other man said

I reached my limit. I smacked him as hard as I could with my free hand.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled loudly

The man let go of my wrist and rubbed his cheek. He nodded to the other man who was still grabbing Eugene. With one swift move the man grabbed me by the shirt and hoisted me up. I squirmed as much as I could, trying to get out of his hold. I saw Flynn looking around everywhere planning an escape. The man reached out one of his hands and hit me really hard. So hard that I fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

"YOU FUCKING DICK!" Eugene said, yelling as loud as he could.

I heard one of the men punch Eugene in the gut and say

"if you don't get me my money say good bye to 'Rapunzel'"

I blacked out. I woke up on Eugene's bed with a bag of ice on my head. He was sitting next to me, holding my hand waiting for me to wake up. I sat up and looked at him; he had a huge black eye and bleeding from the side of his lip.

"Who the fucks were they?"

"I owe them money."

"Drug money! Drugs, Eugene? You do drugs?"

"I used to! Only a little bit."

"You owe them enough money that they punched me. It can't be a little bit."

He stayed silent. He let go of me and buried his face into his hands.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would hurt you like that. When I saw you squirming in the hands of that fucking stabbington…I couldn't do anything but watch. I couldn't break free and help you. They beat the shit out of me and got the money we stole yesterday."

I scoffed and walked to the bathroom to examine the damage. I had the same black eye Eugene had on the same eye. When I touched it it hurt so much tears streamed down my face. I saw Eugene lean against the bathroom door, looking at me.

" I don't want to see you ever again." I said, looking at him through the mirror.

"Don't…please, don't"

"Good bye, Flynn."

I got out of the bathroom and put my uniform on. While I was putting it on Eugene would beg me to stay. Offering change and love. I ignored his requests and got out of his apartment. I walked down the street and took short cuts through the stranded alleys, making my way back home. I was about 2 minutes away from the apartment until I saw one of the men from Eugene's apartment jump in front of me. The other man got behind me and covered my mouth with a tissue paper and I saw one of the men walk towards me with a bag. I fainted shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up in a strange place. The walls were black and I was tied up to a chair. This reminded me of the movies I use to watch about Italian gangsters. I saw the two men emerging from the darkness. I was beginning to think the worst. I didn't know where I was and Eugene wasn't going to help me anytime soon.

"Hey beautiful, I hate to see you trapped like this; All alone, with no ne to save you. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

He was close enough to spit in his face so I did.

"Why you little…" the brother with the eye patch grabbed the man's arm before he could strike me.

"Where am I?" I demanded

"Don't worry about it. The only thing that matters right now is you getting out of here, right? Now I want you to do a little something for me."

The man grabbed my throat and had a knife pointed at it.

"Call and tell him to join us in this little reunion. Tell him to meets us in the corner between the pub and hobby store."

The man signaled his brother to go to the corner and meet Eugene. I stayed alone with the man who still holding the knife to my throat.

"Here, call him."

He passed over an old phone and he dialed his number. The phone rang a couple of times until I heard Flynn answer.

"Flynn rider, to whom am I speaking with?"

"Flynn…its Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel! Listen, I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I love you more than anything and I-"

"Come on, beautiful. We don't have all day" the man sneered

"Who was that? Rapunzel?"

"Flynn…met me in the corner were the store and the bar…hurry…please."

"Okay, love yo-"

Before Eugene could finish the man closed the phone and threw it. I was so frustrated that I felt like I was going to cry. How the hell did I get in this mess? I tried hard not to let the tears from flowing but I couldn't hold it. My tears streamed down my face, forming tiny puddles on the tiled floor.

"aw, don't be sad. You'll see him soon."

I didn't even have the energy to tell him off. I continued crying. From out of nowhere I heard a door open. I saw the brother with Flynn, his hands were tied behind his back and his head was covered with a bag.

"FLYNN!" I squealed

The brother let go of Eugene and took off the bag. Flynn fell to the floor in front of the brother and looked at me. I was still tied up and the knife was still on my throat.

"Let her go."

"Where's the money, rider?"

"I have it…I can go get it. Just…please, don't hurt her."

"No promises."

The man behind Flynn hoisted him up

"go get the money. You have 24 hours until you can kiss this girl good bye."

My eyes widened and I saw Flynn run towards me. The brother grabbed him by the shoulder and knocked him unconscious and he dragged him outside.

"I think I got a game we could play to pass the time."

"if you touch me that knife will go through your chest in a matter of seconds."

"Touchy. Tell me, gorgeous, how was sex with the notorious Flynn rider? He told you he loved you, didn't he?"

"he did, actually."

"he doesn't mean a a big act. I've known the guy since high school. He'll never change and don't think for one second he will change for you. You are about to die for a man who doesn't give three shits about you. How does that make you feel?"

I ignored him and looked the other way.

"The sad part is is that you know I'm right. Did you actually believe he loved you?"

"Shut up."

"You did, didn't you?"

"I SAID SHUT UP" I tried moving my head but the knife dug closer to my neck.

I started crying silently because I knew he was right. Eugene didn't love me; to him I was a one night stand. He told me what I wanted to hear and I fell for it. There is a small chance I'll die right now and he wouldn't care. He would watch, just like he did when the man punched me in the face and knocked me out cold.

Then another side of me started questioning this

If he didn't love you he wouldn't run off to get money to save your life. He told you his real name. He couldn't protect you because the brother had him held back. He did love you. He robbed a hobby store for your birthday present.

The brother grabbed the knife and dug it closer to my neck.

"My patience with you is wearing thin."

"Fuck off!"

The man grabbed the back of my chair and flipped it. I was on the floor, still tied up in the chair. He knelt beside me and pointed the knife to my chest.

" I guess Rider is going to have to get used to his right hand."

He started to push it closer to my skin. I could feel the point cutting through my thick uniform. I heard a blast through the door. It was Eugene with two bags of money. He was wearing a ski mask and holding a gun. He pointed the gun at the man who slowly stood up. He lifted my chair back up and I could see Eugene. Not "Rider" or "Flynn".

"Untie her." He commanded

The man cut through the rope and stayed in the same spot. I ran to Eugene and jumped on top of him. he wrapped one arm around me and whispered

"im sorry. Everything is going to be ok."

"Oh shit. I can't believe it. You really are in love with that ditz, aren't you, rider?"

Flynn stayed silent and kept pointing the gun at the man who started walking closer to us. From the shadows a man grabbed me by my arm and hoisted me up.

"FLYNN!"

Then I heard a gunshot. Two, actually. The man who was carrying me dropped to the floor, his blood soaked body pining me against the cold tile floor. I pushed the man off of me and aw Flynn next to one of the men with smoke coming out of the gun. I looked at Flynn, wide eyed. I couldn't believe what just happened. all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"we have about 10 minutes until the cops show up." He said in a dark voice.

I nodded and ran off with Flynn to his car which was parked outside of the duckling.

"Rapunzel, im so sorry you had to go through that. listen, ill make it up to you, ok? Tell me anything. Ill do it."

"stop."

"stop?"

"stop everything. Thieving, drugs. Stop it."

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Then his face softened. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed into my neck.

"ill do anything for you, Rapunzel. I love you."

"I love you too, Eugene."

We both stayed in the car for a little bit until he drove me home. he slept over that night to make sure I was safe. I woke up the next morning and found a note on the bed side table.

"going job hunting. Wish me luck!

Flynn Eugene"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

I started wandering around the neighborhood looking for places Eugene must have picked for a job. I decided to stop by the duckling to have something for breakfast. As I walked in Eugene had a dashing waiter uniform with a menu in his hand. I chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

" you like?" he wiggled his eyebrows

"mhm." I said, biting my lip.

Eugene cleared his throat

"Table for one, miss?"

"Yes. It's a shame my boyfriend couldn't come with me." I said with a pout.

"Oh? I feel bad for the guy, missing out on a date with the most beautiful woman in the world."

I smiled and saw him turn around, smirking at me.

He led me to the table closest to the kitchen. It was in its own little room so it was really private.

"I'll be back to take your order." He winked and left.

I heard some plates clanging and yelling from the kitchen. Good ol' Vlad. I heard the piano playing softly. It was the cover for a modern song, it used to be one of my favorites but I couldn't get the title. I hummed to it quietly while I looked at the menu. Eugene came in two seconds later with a cup of water.

"What can I get to start you off with?" he said, in a professional voice.

I got up and closed the curtains that surrounded the room. I turned around and whispered in his ear.

"I want you." I nibbled on his neck and kissed him.

He laughed and turned around. He hoisted me up so that my legs were wrapped around him. I smiled in between the small kisses he would place on my neck, cheek and lips. He pinned me against the wall, my legs still wrapped around him. He rubbed his hands from my waist up. I would moan and sigh and whisper "I love you" in his ear. I heard the curtain open to see a family of four with Vlad as the maître d.

"shit." I said in an airy voice.

Vlad's mouth slightly opened and he shut the curtains back, thankful that the family didn't see us in the corner of the tiny dining room. Eugene's hand stopped right on top of my left breast.

"Will that be all, miss?" Eugene cleared his throat and laughed loudly.

I was still wrapped around him but I managed to get off. I fixed my now very messy hair and straightened out my jeans and the rumpled up band t-shirt. We both laughed for a couple of minutes until Vlad came in as red as a pepper.

"What the FUCK are you doing on the job? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MANAGING TABLES NOT FUCKING GIRLS IN DINING ROOMS."

"Calm down, sheesh. I'll be right there." He waited for Vlad to leave the room to kiss me softly on the lips. As he walked through the door I shouted

"OH WAITOR!" he turned around and raised one eyebrow

"Yes?"

"Bring me some French fries and a coke. I'm still hungry." I winked at him and he left to get my plate.

He came in with a bowl of French fries and a cup of coke with two straws. He sat down next to me and we shared the fries.

"Break?"

"Nope, fired." He chuckled.

"At least you get to keep the uniform." I giggled.

He chuckled back and looked at me. His hazel eyes were killing me and he wouldn't stop. He cupped my jaw in his hands and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"You're so adorable." He said, kissing my lips softly.

I was still hot and bothered from where we left of so to spice things up I grabbed his crotch.

"How was Flynn like in bed?" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't think he would suit you" he whispered back.

"I can manage."

He grabbed my arm and made me sit on his lap. His hands were wrapped around my waist and he was hell-bent on not letting go. He got up and placed me on the table. He opened my legs and quickly took off my jeans. It was all so sudden it seemed like it was more of a dream. Without warning he slipped it in. I sat up so quickly I think I almost broke my back. Flynn covered my mouth and slowly pushed me down. And with his hands over my mouth he continued. Right when he finished he fell on top of me, his heaving body smushing me against the creaky wooden table. I was completely exhausted. We both fell asleep on top of the table.

About two hours later Vlad came in with a couple. He said 'excuse me' in a low voice and closed the curtains behind him, leaving the young couple outside curious about what was going on. He grabbed Eugene by his arm and pulled him up.

"Dude, what the hell? I was sleeping." His pants were down to his ankles and he was still naked.

And with great embarrassment, so was I.

Vlad looked at Eugene then back to me. He sighed and rubbed his neck, looking away.

"Rapunzel, I want you here at work tomorrow morning. And you, Rider, put some fucking pants on."

"Will do, boss." Eugene saluted Vlad as he walked out of the room.

"Geez, what got his panties in a twist?" Eugene handed my underwear which was in a pile on the floor along with my jeans and bra.

"Bad day, I guess." I shrugged.

It was about 8 or 9 so Eugene decided to go home and go to bed. He invited me but I declined. I went to bed and dreamt that I was still in the dark room, fettered and with a knife floating next to my neck. I saw Eugene on the floor face down in a pool of blood. When I woke up my pillow was wet with tears and I was in a sweat. I was so afraid I took a taxi to go see Eugene and see that he's ok. I knocked on the door about 10 times until a woman with long curly brown hair and huge boobs opened the door.

"May I help you?" she said in a annoyed tone.

"Is…Flynn in there?" I said shyly

The woman turned around and yelled

"FLYNN BABY, YOU GOT A VISITOR."

I saw Eugene slip a pair of jeans on before getting to the door.

"Who the fuck-"

His eyes popped wide open when he saw me stand at the door with my arms crossed.

"RAPUNZEL! Uhm…it's not what it looks like!"

I opened the door and Flynn stepped back.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE AND WHY IS SHE CALLING YOU BABY?" I said poking his chest

He chuckled nervously and replied

"She's my…my…sister…yea! Sister…named…Linda! Yea, my sister named Linda."

"ooohhh. I see…your sister. LINDA? YOU MEAN THE ONE WHO WAS HISPANIC AND HAD HUGE TITS?"

"YES! Wait, NO!"

I felt my face turn red and I completely lost control. I slapped Eugene straight in the face and walked out. I felt Eugene grab my arm and pull me back.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I turned and kicked him so hard in the nuts he fell to his knees.

"R-Rapunzel…W-wait!"

I ignored him and left. I took a taxi down to the pub to start my morning shift. I got to the bar right before Vlad had the chance to bitch me out for being late. I grabbed my apron and started serving tables. As I walked by table 8 I saw a girl who looked very familiar. It was the girl who was bickering with her boyfriend the day before. Her head was buried in her hands and she was crying. I ran up to the bar to ask big nose for a beer. In a matter of seconds he served me the mug and I walked to the girls table.

"Hey…this one is on the house. Feel better."

"Wait…" she said, sniffling.

I turned around to see a smile on her face. She was twirling her fingers on the edge of the table.

"thanks." She smiled halfheartedly.

"I know how you feel. Trust me, no man is ever worth your tears." I smiled back and walked back to the kitchen.

Vlad was making some sort of pasta dish and immediately noticed something was wrong just by glancing at me once.

"Ok…what happened?"

"Eugen-Flynn…he…"

"Fucked another girl?" he said in a perfunctory tone

"Yea." I said with a deep sigh

"I knew he would do this to you. I told you, didn't I?"

"He seemed…different…like he could change, you know?"

"No one can ever change the notorious Flynn rider."

I flashbacked to when one of the men who captured me and remembered what he told me

"He'll never change and don't think for one second he will change for you."

I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm going out for a smoke, Vlad. I'll be right back."

I went outside and sat on one of the benches near the main road. I took out a cigarette and a very familiar voice caught me by surprise.

"Need a light?"

I turned around and saw Flynn in his leather jacket, smirking at me.

"Fuck you." I took out a match a lit my cigarette.

"ouch." He said, rubbing his neck. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I put out my cigarette on his arm. He winced but didn't make a single noise.

"I guess I deserved that"

"Get out and leave me alone."

"no." he turned and looked at me in the face.

"I said fuck off you jerk!"

I got up and walked to the door. He grabbed me by the arm and twirled me. He pulled me so hard I rammed against his body. His hands grabbed my elbows and lifted me up. He kissed me passionately. I tried extremely hard not to moan but I gave in, wrapping my arms around his neck and making him carry me. I dug my head into his neck and closed my eyes.

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeated.

"I'm a dumbass that never knows what's good for him, that's why." He explained

"I could have told you that."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't heal broken hearts, babe."

"She didn't mean anything. She's not as important to me as you are. Rapunzel, I would die for you. I love you so much. You're too good for me. I truly don't deserve such a great person like you. People like me don't deserve this. You don't deserve this." He pulled my face away from his neck and kissed my lips softly.

"You promised me you would stop being like this."

"I did, didn't I? What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Leave me and never talk to me again."

"What?" his eyes opened wide and he looked at me in shock. I got off of him and repeated.

"Leave me and never talk to me again."

"I…I…"

I turned around and got into the bar, closing the door shut behind me. Everyone in the bar turned to look at me as I walked in. I walked to the kitchen with my head held high and didn't look back. When I got into the kitchen I saw Vlad waiting for me with open arms. I ran up to him and he gave me a big bear hug.

"You left him dazed."

"I know. I got him right where I want him. No one messes with me and gets away with it. Not even the notorious Flynn rider."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7:

A few weeks pass and there I was, still working in a small bar in a cold and desolate town. Guys would come and go I guess but none of them were of interest to me. I missed him. I missed Eugene. I missed the way he smiled at me and how he would kiss my lips and suddenly everything didn't feel as bad. I missed seeing him outside of the bar in a leather jacket, smoking. I started to think that maybe I really did love this guy. I love him. I love his smart remarks and his eyes. His eyes would look right through me and could sense everything that went wrong or right. We only knew each other for a few days and he knew me. He knew my weaknesses, my past, and my personality. He gets me. One night I just sat around and prayed for about two hours hoping that god would hear me and listen to me for once. Almost every night I would dream that he would come at my door step and say something stupid and everything would be the way it was. He never called. He never showed up at the bar. It was almost as if we never met before. As if he didn't care about me anymore. It was like this for months. Cold, lonesome, sleepless months. It was almost February, close to Valentine's Day, when I got a phone call from an old friend.

"Rapunzel?"

It was Eugene's voice. I knew it was. Although this time it sounded different, shaky and uneasy.

"Eugene?"

"Hey." His voice sounded some-what better now. He sounded relieved and happy. I could already picture him smiling.

"Hi."

"Can I come over? I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

As soon as he hung up I put on the newest clothes I bought and ironed my hair, which didn't take too long since it was short. I sprayed gallons of perfume and put on makeup. I heard two quick knocks on the door. I flew open the door and I saw Eugene in a black hoodie with ripped jeans and converse. His hair wasn't as shiny as it normally was and he looked like he just got out of a morgue. For the first time in months I wanted to jump on top of him and kiss him all over. But there was something different about him that I couldn't put my finger on. He had bags under his eyes and his hands were shaky.

"C-can I come in?"

"Sure…"

Eugene slid right in, taking out a cigarette and taking slow puffs as if he was trying to think of what to say or do. He sat on the couch with his legs spread, one jumping up and down and another on my coffee table.

"Rapunzel…I….I can't live without you. I can't go to sleep; I can't eat, for god sake I can't breathe without you in my life. LOOK AT ME! I'm a mess without you! I have been reflecting on this during these months and I can never get you out of my head. I really can't." He chuckled nervously and pushed his hair back, glancing at me from time to time to see my reaction. He looked down and continued.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…come back to me, please? I love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me." I tried holding back tears but I just couldn't. the warm tears rolled down my cheeks as well as the glob of mascara I applied two minutes before.

"For fucks sake…" he got up and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"IM ONLY HUMAN, RAPUNZEL! I know I'm not a 'prince charming' and I may not be 'perfect' but who is? Rapuzel…Please." He let go of my shoulders and fell to the floor, his hands covering his face.

I heard him sniffling loudly. And he wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"I love you so fucking much you don't even know. You don't believe me, do you?"

"At the moment? No. no I don't."

He looked up, his brown pleading eyes cutting me through. They were extremely red and filled with tears. He wasn't going to survive my bitching right now so I kneeled next to him and put my head on his shoulder finally feeling his warmth.

"Look at me, Eugene."

"I'm just so sorry."

"I can't live without you either Eugene. I really can't. These past few months killed me. Please, just…don't be stupid anymore, ok? Realize what you have right now, right here. Im here for you, Eugene. God, I love you so much."

I wrapped my arms around him and dug my head into his chest. I heard his heart beat faster and faster. He lifted my chin up and kissed my lips. Softly at first when he cupped my jaw in his hands but then passionately as if I was going to walk out the door and never talk to him again. His arms wrapped around me and constricted me, making sure I wouldn't go anywhere. I heard him say something under his breath

"I'm so sorry.I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

After that everything was back to normal. Every morning he would bring me coffee and a smoke and we would talk about what we were doing that day and laugh while smoke would come out of our noses. We would always spend the weekends in a park downtown and he would make us some sandwiches and we would eat them on our lap. There was this huge hill and we would always race down to see who can run faster. He would sleepover sometimes and he would cuddle next to me and wrap his arms around me until I fell asleep. When I would sleep over his house the neighbors would complain about screaming and noises. Vlad would always see us walk through the bar and shake his head and everyone would tell us we would never last. Whenever I went to work he would order a basket of fries and eat them and watch me run around serving tables. He would sometimes wait outside on his car and smoke with a few buddies that would visit. On Mondays I would leave work early and he would drive me to his house. We watched old movies together (mainly singing in the rain and gentlemen prefer blondes). It was the middle of May and it was close to Eugene's birthday so I decided to plan something special for the both of us. It was a Tuesday and it was the day before his birthday so I woke him up around 8 in the morning.

"Good morning, good morning, it's great to stay up late." I sang in his ear while I played with his hair and kissed him softly on his head.

I saw his cheeks move into a smile and he turned around to see me.

"Good morning, good morning, to you." He sang back kissing me on the nose.

"I have a special surprise." I said smiling.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Get in the car and drive to where the GPS tells you. You'll find out sooner or later."

"okay." He moaned.

We both got up and got dressed and ready. I got Eugene's luggage packed the day before and stuffed it in the back of the car. I have been saving up money for this since March and I wanted this to be really special. We both got in the car and Eugene looked at the arrival time on the GPS.

"it says we'll get there tomorrow at 6." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"mhm."

"Babe, that's like…" he started counting with his fingers

"22 hours!"

"Yup!" I grinned.

" I'm not driving for 22 hours!"

"You won't! I'll drive 11 and you drive 11!"

"You're crazy!"

"I already booked the hotel so there's no turning back now."

He gave out a huge sigh and turned the car on.

"Fine. We'll go. As long and we stop and stay in a hotel on the way."

"obviously."

We drove off and drove by the bar. I waved at Vlad who gave us both concerning looks and we hit the highway. We drove for about four hours until I wanted to have breakfast. We had eggs and ham in this tiny family owned restaurant that had really nice servers. We kept driving until 7. Eugene got tired and we stayed in a tiny motel and had dinner in an ihop. We both sat on the table. We were both starving so we ate about 4 plates of food. The waitress looked at Eugene and at me and raised one eyebrow.

"Aren't you a bit young to be going out with an older man, sweetie?" she said in a hoarse tone.

I looked down in embarrassment, my cheeks turning a rosy color. Her blue eye shadow was very obvious even in the dim lighted diner. Eugene swallowed hard and looked at the woman with a stink face.

"Excuse me, lady. Who the fuck are you to be telling us what to do? Go get me some more water, I'm thirsty. Don't expect a tip from me." he took a bite out of his cheeseburger and made a hand signal to shoosh her away.

I kept eating my food and kept looking down. Some other people in the restaurant gave us weird looks and starred at us while we left.

"Don't you asshole have anything better to do? Hey, fat ass, the shows over, bub. You can continue eating your way to a heart attack."

Eugene paid the man in front who gave Eugene an approving look and gave us a receipt. We both drove back to motel and took out the luggage and got ready for bed.

"Eugene…do you think that we are a strange couple?" I said in a low voice while taking off my bra.

"Of course." He said chuckling and taking off his shoes.

I looked away and looked out the window that peeked to the ihop and the highway. I sighed and slipped into bed.

"Hey, listen to me." he said while he poked my back.

"What?" I turned around and saw him looking at me.

"im glad you are doing this for me. I love you so much and no matter how much shit people talk I will never listen to them. I expect you to do the same." He got in bed and covered himself up, his back turned to me.

"I love you." I said in a low voice.

He turned around and brought me closer to him. He kissed my nose and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you more." he whispered in my ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

we both woke up at 4 in the morning and continued our journey to my surprise getaway. It was my turn to drive so I took the wheel and drove for about 5 hours until I had to put in gas. At the gas station the people were really friendly and didn't give us any looks. One of the men who was at the cash register let me have a box of cigarettes on the house. We drove again for about 6 hours and arrived at Orlando florida. Eugene was still knocked out in the passenger seat with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I parked in the lot I rented in fort wilderness and put the sleeping bags on the cold floor. I put our entire luggage on top of the sleeping bags and drove to the nearest Wal-Mart to get a tent big enough for the both of us. When I parked the car in front of the store Eugene decided to wake up and tell me to go in by myself and he would stay in the car and wait. I got inside and bought the biggest tent I saw for one hundred bucks. After 2 hours deciding I got back in the car and a nice old man helped me drag the big box to the trunk. When I got in Eugene was smoking and listening to avenged sevenfold.

"what took you so long?" he said with one eyebrow raised and smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"part of the surprise." I grinned and drove back to camp.

As we drove by Eugene saw all the Disney billboards advertising Mount Everest and star wars. We drove by the welcoming gate with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse and the whole gang and I could already see Eugene with a huge smile on his face.

"Disney, punzie? You made us drive 22 hours to Disney world?"

"yea. You excited? We are taking the boat to magic kingdom tomorrow." I smiled and took his hand.

"super." He smirked.

I drove us up to the site and Eugene pitched up the tent while I went to take a shower in the very clean public bathrooms. I was in the middle of washing my hair when I heard some girl in another stall say

"did you see that hunk pitching that tent? My god, what a hottie!"

I ignored the annoying teenager's outburst and washed the shampoo off. Then I heard her friend reply

"make a pass at him! he looks like hes all alone! Maybe you can shag him. after all, this is the place were dreams come true."

I heard them both laugh loudly and I dried myself up. When I got to the sink I saw them both doing their hair and spreading some orange scrub on their face.

"so the guy pitching up the tent is hot, huh?" I said in a cynical voice to the young girl.

"yea, did you see him? I would let him fuck me all day if he wanted to."

I stood straight and finished towel drying my hair and went back to the site to see Eugene smoke in the car blasting music. I knocked on the window and he lowered it, the smoke pouring out in every corner. I opened up the car door and jumped in. as I got inside I managed to sit on top of him and kiss him. I ran my fingers throught his hair and I felt him smile with my lips pressed against his.

"whats all this for?" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"happy birthday." I said as I ripped off his shirt.

He shimmied his pants off and we managed to get started. In the mist of getting it on I saw the two girls walk out of the bathroom and with jaws dropped and right when they passes by the car I gave out the biggest orgasm I could manage. They ran away and we finally finished. We slid out of the car and got in the huge tent. We both snuggled together and I rested my head on his broad chest. After a while of hearing his heartbeat I fell asleep on his chest until my alarm clock woke us up at seven thrity in the morning.

"hey, what was up with that huge orgasm you let out? You weren't even close to finishing."

"yes I was."

"punz I don't want you to be faking." He said, looking at me with a pout.

"ok, there were these girls in the bathroom who kept talking about how much of a hunk you are and how they would let you fuck them. I guess I got kinda jealous so when the passed by the car…I don't know, it just slipped out." I said while twirling one of the tiny brown strands of my hair.

Eugene chuckled as he brushed back his hair. I could already see his Flynn showing.

"you get so cute when your jealous." He said kissing my nose.

"shut up." I said playfully as I softly punched his arm.

We both got ready for the park and took the bus to the marina who take us to the surprisingly empty park. We both bought the tickets and got inside. I could see Eugene smile every time we rode a ride together. When we got in the haunted mansion I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head on his chest. We rode Splash Mountain and space mountain 2 times each and rode all the rides right before it was time for the fireworks. We both sat in my favorite spot right in front of the castle and waited for the fireworks.

"I've been waiting for two days dreaming of how I might feel like when those lights rise up to the sky. Do you think it will be everything I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be." He smiled and took my hand.

The fireworks started popping in the sky, filling the black night with silver smoke. I saw him smiling at me softly and I saw him slip to the floor on one knee.

"I wasn't planning on doing this but I know I love you. I spent all my days chasing out a day dream I lived my whole life in a blur. Now I'm finally seeing things the way they are. Now you're here shining in the starlight and now I finally know were I'm supposed to go. I finally see the light, Rapunzel. Marry me?"

I was so surprised I felt my cheeks turn red and tears filling my eyes. I jumped on top of Eugene and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheeks. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I heard clapping and "aww" from people who sat around us.

"yes! A million times yes!"

He kissed my lips and everything seemed like it disappeared. This was our moment that no one was going to take from us. He took my hand and we ran off to the jewelry store in the entrance of Main Street. Eugene bought me the closest thing to an engagement ring which was a sliver band with Mickey Mouse ears which was seventeen dollars. We both left the park on closing time and fell asleep in the tent with our arms wrapped around each other for warmth, neither of us letting go. We didn't wake up until 9 the next morning. His hazel eyes looked beautiful in the morning light. He brushed my hair back and kissed my nose.

"I love you so much Rapunzel."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

I was getting all our bags packed and fixing the tent so we can head back home. When I was putting the luggage in the trunk the two teenage girls passed by the site with towels and shampoo in their hands. When I looked at them they were whispering to each other about how I was the one fucking the hot guy in the car. I saw Eugene coming out of the public bathroom with a towel around his neck and board shorts. His chest was bear and dripping with water. I could feel a drop of drool falling out the corner of my mouth. When he arrived at the site he helped me put the luggage and tent back in the car. He managed to put on a shirt before I started thinking of possible places I would fuck him without a sleeping bag. We both parked the car in front of the office and took one of the Disney buses to downtown Disney. We shopped for about two hours and we both had chocolate ice cream in Ghirardelli. We left around 2 and got back to the car and drove off for another 22 hour drive.

"Where do you want to get married?" Eugene said eagerly, taking my hand

"I always dreamed of a little wedding with all my close friends on a beach."

"Really? I was thinking of a grand vacation and getting married in court."

"why would you do that? dont you want to have your friends see you on your wedding day?"

"all my friends don't really care much for weddings."

I looked out the window and sighed.

"I want a big wedding." I let go of his hands and spread my arms wide

"Yea?"

"Yea. Picture this; a white sand beach, you and me holding hands in front of a flower arch and everyone standing behind us. The aisle is rose petals and the sun is about to set. The priest says 'you may kiss the bride' and I jump on top of you and kiss you passionately right before the sun is nowhere to be seen. Then, we go to a big reception in a small banquet hall and all your friends hit on my friends and all the guys from the snuggly duckling start to get drunk. Then when all the craziness is over we run to the limo waiting for us outside with cans attached to the back that said 'just married' and every one waves us good bye as we drive off to the airport to our honeymoon in Italy."

"Wow. You really planned this out haven't you?"

"mhm." I sighed and took his hand again

I started to space out and finally fell asleep. I woke up around 2 hours later.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

I yawned and stretched out, my feet touching the end of the seat.

"Where are we?"

"Gas station. Gotta pee?"

"noooo let me sleep!" I whined

He started shaking my shoulder and I gave him the death stare. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Babe…im hungryyyy" I whined

"Babe…we don't have moneyyyyy" he mocked me

I rubbed my belly and looked at him

"Eugene…what would you say if I told you I was pregnant?"

"Yea-what? WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"No! What would you do if I was?"

"I don't know. Im not ready to be a father."

"I think you would make a great dad." I said smiling at him

"Punz…don't be getting any ideas." He said furrowing his brow

"I'm not! We are getting married Eugene. You know we are going to have kids at one point."

"Don't say kidssss." He said, emphasizing the S.

"You don't want more than one kid?" I said pouting

"I'll have to see what it's like with one. Babe, kids are expensive."

"Kids are like little miracles." I said twirling my fingers

"Kids are headaches."

"Eugene do you even want kids?"

"Not now."

"Okay. How about when we get married?"

"Babe…" he sighed deeply

"…I want to enjoy my time with you. I don't want to share it with someone else. I just want you." He said pulling back a little lock of hair from my face

I ignored him and continued

"What will you name him? Or her?"

"Punz…"

"Okay fine. Ill drop it."

He sighed and got out of the car to put some gas. I checked my phone for the first time since last night and I got a bunch of texts. All from Vlad.

'Rapunzel…text me when you get this text.'

'Punzie,answer.'

'Rapunzel!'

I checked my missed calls. I had about 6. Again, all from Vlad. I tried calling but no answer. I was starting to get extremely worried so I kept calling. I ended up calling the snuggly duckling and getting hook to answer the phone.

"Hook! Wheres Vlad?"

"Kitchen. Why?"

"Put him on."

I heard clanging and noises in the background until I heard a breathless voice

"Rapunzel?"

"Vlad?"

"Listen kid. I know you aren't going to like this but-wait hold on."

I heard more noises and music and shouting until there was silence.

"Punz…I don't know how to tell you…you're mom…she…she passed away."

"Passed away?" I held on to the phone tighter

"Chocked on her own vomit in a drunken haze. Seizures too."

"She's…dead?"

"Yea. She had some lawyer come into the bar and ask for you. He wanted to read her will to you."

I swallowed hard.

"Vlad…tell that man that I don't live there anymore. I don't want anything to do with my mother, understand? The next time he comes tell him to fuck off and that I had my own life now. I don't need my mother's money AND I don't have money to pay for her funeral. Listen, I have to go. Flynn is about to get in the car."

"Alright Punz. I'll tell him."

I hung up quickly when Eugene slid into the car, swiftly putting on his seatbelt and taking off.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Vlad."

Eugene groaned

"What was he bitching about this time?"

"Nothing." I looked out the window to hide my face

"Punz…what's up?"

"My mom…"

"But I thought-"

"She's dead, Eugene. She died."

"She's…but…"

"She chocked on her own vomit and had a seizer or whatever. Im glad. She deserved it. Stupid bitch." I mumbled to myself

Eugene stayed silent and kept driving. He knew that if he said one word I would snap. I felt tears rolling down my eyes.

"FUCK!" I yelled extremely loud, pulling my legs closer to me

Eugene jumped and looked at me.

"Babe…"

"STOP THE CAR!"

Eugene pulled to the side of the road and I quickly got out of the car. I started pacing in the high grass next to the busy road. Why was I so flustered about a woman who locked me up in my room and would never feed me or care for me? Why was I crying for someone who wouldn't cry for me? The woman practically hated me.

"Babe…" Eugene got off the car and cautiously walked towards me as if I was a going to bite his head off.

"DON'T…" I tried calming myself down

"Don't…not now. I need space." I muttered

He backed off and got back in the car and started smoking a cigarette.

Why? Why did you have to die when I was happy? You like ruining these moments for me, do you? You love ruining my life even if it takes ruining yours. You stupid bitch. I hate you. I hate you. You're dead. You're gone. Now you won't see me get married. You won't see me have kids. You won't be there for me when Eugene and I fight. But then again you weren't there for me before so why would you bother now? I imagine you sitting on a rocking chair telling my future kids stories you would tell me when dad was still here; when you still cared. You're gone now. You left me. You failed to care for me yet again. It shouldn't be such a surprise.

I stomped back into the car, red as a tomato. When I slammed the door Eugene did nothing but put the key in the car and keep driving. We drove for about four hours. Both of us silent.

"Babe…" Eugene whispered as he reached for my hand

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically and kissed my hand

"Did she leave you a will?" he asked after my attempt at ignoring him

"Yea."

"And?"

"And, what? Im not going to read it."

"Why?"

"The witch is going to make me pay for her funeral."

"What if she had something to tell you?"

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T"

"Babe-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, ALRIGHT?"

"What if she wanted to apologize?" Eugene started raising his voice

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT ONE? LISTEN, YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH! YOU-you…you don't know. You don't know what she did to me." I buried my head into my hands and managed to not cry for the 5th time

"Listen here, babe. I think I would know a thing or two about bad parents. I lived my life jumping from family to family. They would drop me back in the orphanage and say 'I'm not feeling this one' as if I was a fucking car."

"They never abused you."

Eugene scoffed loudly

"You would know."

"What do you mean?"

"My second adoptive parents. I was about 11 or 13. Puberty was a bitch and so was I. I ran away once and when they found me my 'dad' beat the shit out of me. He told me that if I ever tried to run away again he would kill Me." he chuckled lightly

"Why did they want you if they were going to abuse you?"

"I don't know. Ask them."

"So what did you do?"

"I ran away again." He smirked

"And?"

"I almost died." His smirk was gone

"How?"

"He was a man of his word."

I stayed silent for a couple of minutes

"So what are you going to do?" he asked

"What should I do?"

"Read it." He shrugged

For the next long four hours of the car ride I contemplated on what I should do. Should I read it and risk wasting money on a wicked witch's funeral? Maybe Eugene was right; maybe she did want to apologize. Maybe she wanted to tell me something and she never got the chance. All this thinking got me a bit anxious and worried. I wanted to read it and see what she'll say. But then again maybe she won't say anything. I was starting to get frustrated. I was rudely interrupted by my phone vibrating in my jean pocket. I checked to see who it was and it was Vlad.

"Vlad?"

"Hey baby."

"What is it?"

I saw Eugene glance at me then back at the endless road.

"Punz…I think there is something you should read about in this lady's will."

"Okay…why?" I said confusingly

"I can't tell you…you're going to have to come here and read for yourself."

"Okay Vlad. I guess I'll be there soon."

"Hurry back."

I hung up and looked at Eugene.

"Something about the will?" he asked as he looked at the rear view mirror

"Yea…"

"What about?"

"I don't know but Vlad says its important."

"Ah."

We drove for about 2 more hours, chatting away about what we thought would be on the will. Eugene got tired and we ended up in a shitty hotel about 6 hours away from town. We both slept rather uncomfortable because of the springy beds. I woke up the next morning at 8 and had back pains that I never had before. I dragged Eugene into the car and drove for 2 hours and we stopped for breakfast at some ma and pop café. After eating his heart out in pancakes and bacon he drove us out for another 4 hours until we finally got to our tiny, dull hometown. We dropped off our crap at my house and drove to the bar, which was completely empty except for vlad and some tall man with white long hair in a black suit. When I walked in the door the smell of old people and beer filled my nostrils. The man has been there for a long time, I could tell. This is not going to be good. I walked in and gave Vlad a big bear hug which he returned, as well as a concerning look I see whenever he sees me holding hands with Eugene. The tall man stood up and shook my hand. If he wasn't moving I would have confused him with one of his own clients.

"Hello, miss…Rapunzel, is it?"

"Yes it is. Nice to meet you mister…."

"Smith."

"Mr. Smith."

"Miss Rapunzel, are you ready to read your mother's will?"

"I am." I said shakily

I took a seat and Eugene sat next to me, holding my hand and kissing it softly. I felt as if my heart was going to rip out of my chest and ill bleed to death right here and join my mother. The man cleared his throat and fixed his glasses on the tip of his nose and started reading:

"My dearest flower,

I love you very much, dear. I miss you oh so much and I know that you don't. I am so sorry for everything that I put you through, after years of looking for you I found you in some bar with a tall man who seemed to be your husband or boyfriend. I left you alone and never tried to look for you. You seemed so…happy without me. As if you forgotten all about me. I never forgot you. I truly never did. When you left I picked myself up and stopped drinking. Well, sort of. I'm writing this now because I am already getting old and I don't want you to live your life without knowing this. My dear Rapunzel, you are not mine. Yes, you are adopted. Your father and I adopted you from an orphanage in Chicago when we were newlyweds. At the time you had long blonde hair for your age. You were almost a year old when we took you in and raised you as our own. Your father was also killed in a car accident when you were about 3 years old. He never left us; I just used it as an excuse to drink my life away. I sold the house we used to live in and I am currently living in a tiny apartment two hours away from here. I stopped bringing men to the apartment also. My psychologist says I have progressed a lot even though I still drink from time to time. I tried stopping but I can't. The doctor says that if I continue my liver will fail and I can die on the spot. I hope you are living a wonderful life without me. I know you don't miss me and I know you won't miss me when I'm gone. I just wanted to let you know I love you and I am sorry.

Your dearest mumsy."

I felt as if I was about to pass out. My head was spinning and I felt my breakfast coming up my throat. I got up and wobbled out of the bar, feeling the world crumble under my feet. My head started throbbing and I couldn't think straight. Adopted? I was abused for 18 years and I was adopted. My mother and father, my real ones at least, didn't love me and neither did my adoptive ones. I fell to the floor after my legs gave up on me. I was lying in the middle of the parking lot, trying to get my head straight. I have lived with some stranger for 18 years and I called her 'mom'. She tricked me into thinking she loved me. She tricked me into hating my 'dad' even though he never did anything wrong. I lived 18 years in a huge lie. My life was a lie. My existence was a lie. And now I can never retrieve the time wasted. Time wasted crying over lies. I felt like grabbing the gun in the glove compartment of Eugene's car and just shooting myself. I heard footsteps behind me I turned around and saw Eugene running towards me, brushing hair out of his face in the process. I sought the opportunity and blacked out in the middle of the parking lot. The last thing I remember was Eugene picking me up and dragging me into the car. I woke up the next morning in a white room with a needle lodged in my hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

I woke up in a white room. The room was spinning until I focused my eyes on Eugene, who was holding my hand and was sleeping on my lap. I checked the clock. It was 12 am. I woke up Eugene by running my IV'd hand through his hair. He woke up and wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth. I started to remember what happened before I passed out. I started to remember being held in Eugene's arms and hearing his heartbeat.

"Hey babe." He said in a tired, raspy voice.

"You ok?" he cupped my jaw and rubbed his thumb on my cheek

"I'm feeling better. What happened?"

"The doctor said you were in so much shock your tired body couldn't hold it and you just knocked out."

"I can't believe I'm adopted." I blurted out

"Join the club." He smiled sweetly trying to cheer me up

I chuckled lightly and closed my eyes.

"I have been abused for years. And the woman wasn't even my real mother." I opened my eyes and saw Eugene's smile disappear into a slight frown

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"So what do you want to do? You want to look for your old parents?"

"They didn't want me. Why should I care?"

"Because they are your mom and dad. Maybe the put you up for adoption because they thought you might end up with a happier family or one that was better off."

I sighed deeply and looked at the water damaged ceiling.

"I'll help you if you want." He offered sweetly

"I don't know. What if they didn't love me?"

"If they didn't love you they would have just gotten rid of you when she was pregnant. You know, abortion?"

"Maybe. Eugene, am I that hard to take care of?"

"Yea." He chuckled

"I'm serious."

He cleared his throat and managed to keep a straight face

"No, you're not. You are sweet, caring and beautiful. Whoever your real parents are they sure don't know what they're missing out on."

I smiled at him and Eugene returned a smirk. The doctor came in and asked me if I was feeling better. He took off some of the needles and sent me home. Eugene drove me home and stayed with me. he was in the kitchen making some dinner for us at 3 in the morning. I sat on the counter and watched him dice tomatoes and throw them in the pan. He whistled softly and finally finished the dish. He set on plate on my lap and he grabbed one for himself and leaned on the fridge.

"Before the ambulance took you to the hospital the guy in the suit told me that there was going to be a funeral tomorrow at 9 in the morning."

"I don't want to go."

"Babe, it's your mom."

"No. she isn't my mom. She's just a pseudo parent, She means nothing to me."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"If you don't want to go I'm not going to force you into it."

"Why?"

"she's your mom, not mine. Your mom, your problem."

He took a bite out of some broccoli and continued to eat.

"Eugene. I want to see her one last time. For two seconds."

"Fine by me. I'll wake us up."

We both finished dinner and went up stairs. He cuddled next to me and brought me closer, kissing my ear and whispering 'good night'

The alarm went off and 8:30 the next morning. We both got up and didn't speak a word to each other. I got dressed and put on a knee-length strapless black dress with a black coat over it. Eugene put on a black shirt and black pants and didn't even fix his hair while I was stuck putting on 2 hours worth of makeup. We got into the car and drove to the funeral home. It had a huge salon outside and little rooms that connected to it and would have the casket in the middle of the room. As I walked in I saw all of my mom's old "friends" I saw one of her boyfriends whom she dated for 2 years and then I saw one of her old friends, Barbie, who was drinking scotch and her bleach blonde hair was frizzy. As I walked in I grabbed Eugene's hand and didn't let go. As I got closer to the casket I saw parts of my mother's black curls. When I finally arrived to the casket I let go of Eugene's hand and everyone stayed silent. I took one good look at her. Her face was pale white and showed slight wrinkles on the corner of her eyes. Her lips were an alarming shade of red and she wore a dark purple dress with white flowers. I reached to touch her. Her face was hard as a rock and extremely cold. The light bounced of some of her silver strands of hair. Her nails were a light pink and crossed over her still chest. I pulled my hand back and for the first time in years I fell to the floor and prayed. My hands were folded on her casket and my head was leaning on a bouquet of flowers. As I was praying I was wondering if she was hearing me. I wondered where she was at that moment. I prayed to her, telling her off and cursing her in every single way I can imagine. I got up and turned, leaving Eugene standing over the casket and wondering where I was. He finally saw me marching out of the room like a soldier and he followed right behind me. I felt dirty looks from people around the room. I walked out and never looked back. When I got to the car Eugene was right behind me with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I said I wanted to see her for two seconds."

"You were barely there for one!"

"Open the car, Eugene."

Eugene sighed and opened the car, slamming the door after I got in and put my seatbelt on. He drove us to the snuggly duckling to get breakfast since we didn't eat before the funeral. When I walked in people gave us sympathetic looks since we were wearing black. Thor showed us to a booth in the back of the restaurant and by one look at my face he already knew what I was drinking. Before Eugene and I sat down hook handed me a shot of whiskey. I nodded my hand and sat down. Eugene was right in front of me, drumming on the wooden table and reading the menu even though he already memorized half of it.

"What are you having?" Eugene said as he glanced away from the menu

"You're looking at it." I said as I shook my glass

"Babe…you need help."

"Help?"

"You look like shit-"

"Well gee, thanks."

"Let me finish. You don't sleep, you haven't taken a shower since the day we came back and you're eyes are blood shot. I think you should see a therapist. You're mom's death is making you go crazy."

"I'm NOT crazy."

"Babe, you're shaking."

"Am not." I tried to stifle my upper torso from shivering.

"Are too. Look, I have this really cool psychiatrist-"

"IM NOT CRAZY!" I slammed my cup on the table and I felt my body shaking even more

Eugene and I had a stare off until vlad interrupted us, holding a notepad to jot down our orders. I got up and darted outside to smoke. I sat on one of the patio chairs and took out my cigarette and lit it while covering it with my hand, making sure my last match won't go to waste. I saw the tip turn red so I took a long drag and sighed while looking out into the road. Eugene was right, I was going crazy. All this shit with my mom and my adoption was a complete shock. I was thinking of calling a psychiatrist without telling Eugene. Maybe it will help. I sighed deeply and I saw smoke pouring out of my lips heard the bell on the door jingle. I can tell it was Eugene by hearing his short hesitative footsteps.

"Fuck off." I said taking another drag

"Nope." He sat next to me and put his arms around me, stealing my cigarette out of my hands and taking a puff for himself.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I said as I jumped over his body reaching for the cigarette which was at arm's length

"Punz. Let me help you, please."

"Listen. I can handle myself perfectly fine! I went years without knowing you I think I can manage living perfectly fine without you! Now give me back my cigarette!"

"For fucks sake." Eugene mumbled under his breath and threw the cigarette on the floor.

He got up and was standing over me, his shadow reaching over me.

"Have your fucking cigarette. I'm done trying to make you happy."

He turned around and walked to his car, pulling his hood over his head. I can see him sigh from across the parking lot. He revved up the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY?" I said as I took the ring off of my finger and threw it as his car, missing terribly.

I saw his car disappear into the thick fog and I walked home. I slammed the door behind me as I walked into my small apartment.

I locked the door and micro waved ramen noodles. I sat on my couch that still smelled like him and watched crap television all day. I repeated this for a week.

No phone calls from him at all. Nothing. Not even a text. I went to work on Tuesday and Thursday and he wasn't there. He wasn't waiting for me on top of his old car smoking and listening to old rock music. As I sat in my room every night I thought about how it would be like if I was still living with my mother. Sometimes I would imagine Eugene meeting my mom. I would crawl up into a ball and just cry. I was never sure of what. For Eugene, my mom, the fact of me never knowing I was adopted. It all stacked up. When I went to the grocery store I met one of my old junkie high school buddies and we got together and started making out in the car. One thing led to another and the next thing I know he was feeling me up in the parking lot of a grocery store. When I finally got a hold of my senses I got out of the car and drove home. I was so tired I kept of thinking I wasn't really driving I was just dreaming in the car, still in the parking lot. It wasn't until I arrived to my apartment and knocked into my couch I realized I was not dreaming. I got a text that night at 5 in the morning.

"Meet me at the bar tomorrow. We need to talk. – Eugene"

I woke up the next morning with a slight head ache and bruises on my chest I didn't see the night before. When I walked out and half way to the bar I forgot I still had last night's make up on and my shirt was half tucked into my small skirt. When I arrived to the bar hook pointed to the booth all the way in the back. As I walked over I saw Eugene's face dug into his hands.

"What's up?" I said in a casual way as I slid into the booth

"Rapunzel. I don't know how to tell you this." He said, his head still in his hands

"I woke up at 9 in the morning to hear you apologize. Spit it out."

He lifted his head and showed me his blood shot eyes as well as bags under them.

"Holy shit." I said my mouth slightly opened

"You look like shit." I laughed as I lit my cigarette inside the restaurant, the smoke filling up the small corner

"Rapunzel, Linda is pregnant."

"So?"

"With my kid."

I chocked on my smoke while I kept my cigarette in between my fingers.

"I got her pregnant that time when I…cheated on you."

"Cool. She's keeping it?"

"Yea." He looked at me in confusion after noticing my out-of-character coolness

"Sweet." I dug my cigarette into his cup of water

"I don't want to share any part of my life with her, though. I want to stay with you."

"ooohh please." I said as I chuckled loudly

"Rapunzel what the hell is wrong with you today?" Eugene cocked an eyebrow

"Nothing. I'm fine. I fucked someone really good yesterday and I just had a flashback. Damn, that was soo hot." I continued to giggle

"You…what?"

"I fucked someone else. And it was good." I said in a country accent

"What the fuck? Rapunzel, we're going to get married! You're my fiancé!"

I stopped laughing like a maniac and I just gave him a death stare. I pulled out my left hand which had no rings on them whatsoever. I leaned over the table and was over his shoulder, I was two inches close to his right ear.

"Fiancés don't fuck their exs and get them pregnant." I whispered in his ear

I pulled back and got up, standing over him next to the table.

"You know what? I don't need you. And you know what else? I'm going back to school and I'm going to find my parents. And I'm going to move so far away. Away from this tiny little town filled with tiny little cunt lickers like you."

I turned around and left, I heard Eugene's feet running towards me. He finally caught up to me and in the middle of the restaurant he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Stop it. You're acting like a fucking kid."

"IM ACTING LIKE A KID?"

"YES YOU ARE!" Eugene started yelling and I was getting scared but by that time no one was going to stop me

"IT'S BETTER ACTING LIKE A KID THAN GETTING SOME GIRL PREGNANT WITH ONE!"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

"SO IM GUESSING YOU ACCIDENTALLY SLIPPED IT IN HER? WHAT, DID YOU FUCKING TRIP?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT PART!"

"YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT!"

"AT LEAST IM MAN ENOUGH TO ADMIT IT."

"MEN DON'T CHEAT ON THEIR FIANCES!"

"LET IT GO!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO, FUCK YOU FOR NEVER LISTENING TO A WORD I SAY. YOU STUBBORN LITTLE BRAT!"

"I HATE YOU!"

To this, Eugene stayed silent. We were both giving each other dirty looks and everyone in the bar was dead silent. Vlad came through the kitchen door and grabbed Eugene by the arm. Eugene shrugged vlad off and walked out of the bar. I stood in the exact same spot for 5 minutes until everyone in the bar started talking again. I walked out of the restaurant and walked home. When I got home I started packing all of my stuff. I didn't know where I was going I didn't know where I wanted to go. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I packed almost all of my clothes and I got my chameleon ready for traveling. I warned my landlord and before the sun went down I ran out the door. I played blasting music and I through my phone out of my window while driving through a mountain road. I was all by myself now.

I drove mindlessly for 60 or 80 miles and I had to stop for gas. I parked my car and started putting gas in. there was a young guy next to me who was filling up a dirty old pickup truck. I saw him starring at me and didn't stop until I finally snapped and asked him

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Sorry, we don't see girls like you around here. You look different. What's your name?"

"Rap- uhm…Katherine." I lied

"Cool. Nice to meet you Kat, my name is hiccup."

The young guy flashed a smile and offered me his hand. When I went to shake it I saw forest green eyes under long brown-orange shaggy hair.

"Hiccup?"

"Yea. It's an old superstition that if you have a terrible name it wards off trolls and stuff. Pretty stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. I think its adorable." I found myself smiling so I stopped and tried to hold onto my bitchy persona

"Well, you're the first. But thank you. Listen, I live a couple of blocks from here and you look dead tired. Maybe you can come over my place then you can keep going on your road trip to wherever you where heading."

I found myself smiling again but the sudden noise of the gas pump knocked me back into conscience. What would ne night hurt?

"Well, if you don't wanna go-"

"No! uhm, sure. Why not?"

"Great. I'll show you the way. Here let me get that for you."

He got in between the machine and I and put in some cash, glancing over his shoulder now and then to make sure I wouldn't run off. He looked back one more time and catched glimpse of the chameleon in the passenger seat.

"You like reptiles too? We are made for each other."

I smiled and asked him

"You have a chameleon?"

"No. not really. I have a komodo dragon. Well, used to. It got too big for me to take care of it so I had to give it up to a zoo 40 miles away. I still get to see it though."

"A komodo dragon?"

"Yea. His name is toothless. I got him when he first hatched. When he was younger he escaped and got run over but he was fine. They just had to amputate his leg."

"Ouch. Is he okay?"

"More than okay, he's great! Here you go, all paid for."

"Thanks so much." I said as I wiped a piece of hair out of my face.

He turned around and was looking at me and we were about two inches away from making out until he laughed nervously and got into his car. When I saw him walk to his car I noticed that he was limping. He had a prosthetic leg. When he got in front of me we went through 5 miles of terrible bumpy roads and dark streets until we finally came up to a small cabin with all the lights on.

"This is your place? It's beautiful."

"Thanks, I moved out of my parents and this was the only thing I could afford that was close to home."

"It's lovely."

"Well it's no playboy mansion but hey, you gotta start off small, right? Here, let e help you with those bags."

He went to the back and grabbed one of the black suitcases which held all of my clothes. He rolled it over to the front porch and held the door for me before I got in. it was nice and warm in the cabin and everything looked so cozy. It also had windows all around the first floor. The windows showed the beautiful view of the black-blue mountains. I wanted to stay here for more than overnight. I heard the crickets and trees move against the breeze. The fire was still on and there was only one bed room by the looks of it.

"Don't worry; I'll sleep on the couch. Come in, make yourself at home! mi casa es tu casa."

"Thanks so much. Where's the shower?"

"In the bed room."

"I'll be right back, then."

I grabbed my bag and made my way into the commodious bed room. It was surprisingly very clean and smelled like apple and cinnamon. The shower was blue and white and was so relaxing. When I turned on the water it never turned cold, unlike the showers in Eugene's apartment, which after 6 minutes the water would be below zero. I washed my hair with some really nice smelling guy shampoo and used his axe body wash, which smelled delicious too. When I walked out put on some PJs with no bra. I walked into the living room and saw hiccup watching TV with his arms around the couch. He looked over his shoulder and saw me in my PJs with my hair wet and no bras on. He nodded his head to the TV, as if inviting me to sit with him. When I sat on the couch I slipped right into his arms, feeling the warmth radiate from his body. Out of force of habit I leaned my head on his neck. He shrugged my head off his shoulder and cupped my jaw. For two minutes we were looking into each other, trying to analyze what was going on in each of our heads. He leaned my head towards his and he kissed me gently on the lips. After two seconds he let go, leaving me wanting more. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to me, my legs wrapped over his waist. We started making out for 2 minutes until I felt his hand go up my shirt. I didn't protest but instead I helped. I took off my shirt, leaving my wet hair dripping over my back. He started to take off his pants and stood up, shimming his pants off and throwing them to the side. He grabbed my hand and gave me a piggy back ride into his room. He plopped me on top of the bed and he started kissing my stomach, moving lower until he reached the elastic of my pants. With a swift move that reminded me off Flynn he yanked the pants off and started getting ready to slip it in. he waited for the ok and got in. he wasn't as big as Eugene so it didn't hurt as much. I didn't have to sit back up and wait for Eugene to feel comfortable. I laid down there, looking into his eyes as he slowly thrusted. As I reached my melting point I screamed really loud and said

"EUGENE!"

Hiccup brusquely topped and looked at me in confusion.

"Shit." I said under my breath, brushing my hand through my damp hair

"God damn it!" he threw his arms up in frustration

"Im so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I sat back up, covering myself in the mangled bed sheets

He walked away into the living room to put his pants back on. I walked outside, completely naked. He had his jeans on and was leaning against the window looking outside. I walked up to him and put my hand on his back, I tried to lean forward to see his face but his hair was hiding it.

"Who's Eugene?"

"My ex."

"Ex?"

"We were going to get married. That's why I ran away."

"You ran away because you didn't want to get married?"

"No. he got some girl pregnant."

He turned around and saw the pain in my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Instead of having my head on his chest, which was the case with Flynn, I leaned my head on his neck.

"I'm sorry. He's a dick."

"Yea. He is."

I started crying into hiccup's neck and we both just stood there for about an hour until a stopped.

"He doesn't deserve such a sweet and beautiful girl like you." He pulled a lock of brown hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead sweetly

"Thank you so much for taking care of me. You're probably the sweetest guy I have ever met."

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure. Tell me all about this asshole. It will make you feel loads better."

I stood back and grabbed the nearest blanket. We sat down near the fire and I started telling him everything up to this morning. Eugene's birthday, my mother's death, my adoption, the hospital, the funeral, and the breakup. We talked until three in the morning. We fell asleep next to the fireplace, my head on his lap and he rested his head on my head. Before I fell asleep I remember him kissing my forehead and whispering "good night.", Which reminded me so much of Eugene. I fell asleep in the sound of the crickets and the fire crackling. It was the best sleep I had in days.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up really early around 8:30. Hiccup's head was on mine and I was sleeping on his lap. I noticed I was still naked and it was about 40 degrees outside. For once in a long time I felt comfortable. I felt hiccup's breathing and I could hear his heart without pressing my head on his chest. it felt as if I never met Eugene and none of this crazy shit happened to me. I felt as if I have known hiccup my whole life. I felt comfortable with him and I didn't want to leave his warmth. His chest was still bare and I could see his chest heaving back and forth. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

"You can wake up, you know. I've been awake for two hours." He chuckled, his voice low

"You know, I never felt this close to someone I have only known for a day."

"Not even. 12 hours or so, I would say."

"Can I stay an extra night?" I said, snuggling closer to his lap

"You can stay as long as you want." He said kissing my head

He sat up and looked out to the foggy and snow covered mountains. He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"You want anything for breakfast?" he said as he looked over his shoulder

I got up from the cold wood floor and walked to the kitchen with a blanket draped over me.

"What do you have?"

"Oh, you know, Eggs, bacon. I think I have some pancake mix from 2002." He chuckled

"Sounds yummy." I giggled

"I'll make us a breakfast of champions. How does an omelet and crispy bacon with a cinnamon bun sound to you?"

"Sounds delicious." I smiled as he balanced a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon in his arms as he closed the fridge with his foot

"Great. You can get dressed if you want." He said as he looked at me up and down, slightly turning red

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I said as a shimmied a piece of the blanket off my shoulder

I saw him gulp and turn to the oven.

"Of course not." His voice cracked

I knew where this was going. Screw breakfast, I wanted to finish what I started. I got up and walked around the counter, sitting next to the oven, watching hiccup crack the eggs on the pan.

"wanna go for round two?" I said as I leaned over his shoulder, whispering into his ear, nibbling on his neck.

I heard him say "sweet Jesus" under his breath. He turned the knob on the oven to 'off' and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck and moving his kisses lower and lower down my chest. He cupped my jaw and started to kiss me in an agonizing slow pace. I was used to swallowing Eugene's tongue and just start getting it on after two seconds of making out. With hiccup I could savor every single move and gesture. I felt his fingers linger down to my hips. He moved me closer to him and he started to nibble my neck. I moaned softly into the top of his head. He let go of my waist and pulled back, leaving me dazed.

"I think-" his voice cracked again and he cleared his throat again

"I think we should do it in bed. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said, rubbing his neck.

"I got a better idea."

I got up and grabbed hiccup by the arm, leading him to the window that showed the mountains.

"let's do it there!" I said as I pointed to a small patch of long grass outside

"It's freezing!"

"We'll make it warm." Said as I gave him a sly smile, showing a side of me I didn't show to him before.

"Well, okay…" he said hesitantly

I grabbed him and tugged him to the sliding glass door. I dragged him to the small patch of grass and pushed him to the floor, letting me get on top. I positioned my body in a way so I can be facing him, he lifted his head and kissed my nose. I giggled and ripped off his pants.

"You're right. It's freezing." I giggled as I got back on top of him.

He chuckled and ran his hand through my hair

"I'm in like with you." He chuckled

"I'm in like with you too." I smiled

"okay, let's get started." He started positioning himself under me and didn't protest about letting me go on top

"Whenever you're ready." He said as he sat up and kissed my shoulder

I swear you could have heard me moaning and screaming from the mountains 40 miles away from us. It was the best sex I ever had in the longest time. He was gentle yet extremely sexy. I hated to admit it but I started to feel more comfortable with him than Eugene. I was close to finishing and this time I got the name right.

"Oh my god. HICCUP!"

I landed on top of him, my tiny body pinning him against the wet and cold grass. I felt him breathlessly chuckle and say to me

"Hey…you got the name right this time."

I lifted my head from his chest and looked at him, his chest was heaving and he had a smile from ear to ear. I smiled back and laid my head back on his chest.

"It's cold as fuck." He said breathlessly

"yea." I laughed

"Let's get inside before we die of pneumonia." He said, sitting up.

We started walking into the cabin until his leg caught onto something and he tripped

"Shit!" he said under his breath

I wrapped my arm around him and I tried to hoist him up. He got up and hit his leg against the wooden wall.

"Fucking leg."

"What happened?"

"What, my leg?"

I nodded slowly and he took a deep sigh.

"My dad wanted me to join the army to be tough and manly and that's what I did. I remember standing with my friend I nicknamed Fishlegs because of his scrawny legs and just, boom! Everyone was gone. I remember waking up in a hospital and not feeling anything at all in my right leg. When I looked it was gone. The nurse and the doctor said I was lucky I was alive. No one survived the bombing. Not even Fishlegs."

"Oh my god."

"I had to be the one to break it to his dad. It was the worst thing I ever had to do."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I had to go to a psychiatrist for months because I kept having these dreams of people just ripping me apart, starting with my legs. I see Fishlegs blowing up into bits and I see his family crying over his blood soaked body."

He started to look into space, as if he was watching everything happen right now.

"I was supposed to go to the psychiatrist yesterday." He snapped back into reality and looked at me

"And?"

"It was the first night in years I didn't have a nightmare."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head and we both got dressed and cuddled up and watched TV. He put his arm around me and took a deep sigh.

"Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For just being here with me. You have no idea how shitty my week was. Also, the sex isn't that bad either." He chuckled

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I said aimlessly

"To tell you the truth? One. And she was a bitch."

"What was her name?"

"Astrid. She was the most popular girl in my high school. We would have sex every single day in my car in the school parking lot. We were together for 2 years until I had to go to the army. I think that's one of the reasons I'm happy I went. So I don't have to deal with her bitch ass anymore." He chuckled again

"What is she doing now?"

"She got married to some douche bag and popped out a couple of puppies."

"Do you wish you could get married?" I said as I snuggled closer to his chest

"Yea. Sometimes. You?"

"I almost got married, remember? It was a disaster."

"Yea, but you were going to get married to him for the wrong reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, judging by your lack of emotion when you have sex with me you must have had a wild time with your boyfriend. You loved him for the sex, not for the personality. Anyway, wasn't the guy a thief and a drug dealer?"

"No. He was but not anymore."

"Let me guess…you 'changed' him." he air-quoted

"I did."

"Obviously not if the guy still ended up being a douche bag. Changed men don't cheat on their girlfriends."

I looked down and started playing with a lock of my hair. He tilted my chin up and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You can trust me when I tell you I will never ever hurt you."

"Just so you know. What we have now is not going to be anything really serious until I get over him."

"I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Ok, let's make a pact."

"A pact?"

"Yea. Ok, repeat after me. I, Hiccup."

"I, Hiccup."

"Swear to Rapunzel."

"Swear to Rapunzel."

"That even though she will live with me, have sex with me, and sleep in the same bed."

"That even though she will live with me and shag me and sleep in the same bed."

"I will never ever ever ever ever think our relationship is valid UNTIL Rapunzel tells me so."

"I will never ever get serious until Rapunzel tells me so."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

We shook hands and pinky swore. He turned back to the TV and I put my head on his lap. For the next two hours we watched 500 days of summer and ate a bowl of popcorn.

"I'm tired." He yawned

"I'm not. Let's have sex again." I said spinning my finger around his knee

"Jesus Christ. You can keep going?"

"mhm." I yawned

He took a deep sigh and played with my hair

"Fine. Only if I get to be on top."

"Why don't we go for the dominatrix thing? That would be really kinky."

"How about slow and romantic? I'll get some roses and candles."

"Whips and handcuffs?"

"No. We'll do it my way, okay? I want you to go get dinner. I'll get everything ready. Here is $20, go get some take-out."

"Okay." I got up and got my purse and started to walk out the door

"Oh, and Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"Take your time."

"okidoke." I skipped out of the door and into the driveway.

I got in my car and turned it on, feeling the heated air rush out of the vents and making my hair flutter into different directions. I headed to the nearest Chinese restaurant and ordered fried rice, egg rolls, honey chicken, and noodles. It took about 30 minutes in total for the guy to ring me up, hand me the box and get into my car. While I was driving back to hiccup's place the sun went down and darkness filled the curvy mountain roads. I could barely see anything past my head lights and I drove 25 miles per hour just in case. After 45 minutes of driving at a snail's pace I finally got to the cabin. I could see hiccup from the windows and he was throwing rose petals from the front door to the bed room. I grabbed the bags filled with food and dragged them to the door. I saw hiccup run into the room and I saw his pants fly out the bed room door. I opened the door and put the bags down on the kitchen counter. I started unbuttoning my blouse and walking to the bed room.

"Hiccup. Where are you?" I sang

I saw light flickering in the bed room and lo and behold there was hiccup completely naked bending over to light a candle. I giggled and took off my blouse, showing my neon pink bra. He cleared his throat and walked up to me; he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck tenderly. I felt his hands moved down my lower back and hold on to the belt loops of my jeans. He moved one hand over to unbutton my pants and in a split second he slid my jeans down my waist. He stuck his very cold hands down my underwear and I shivered.

"Jesus Christ. Your hands are like ice."

"Oh. Sorry." He chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"Take two." I smiled

He kissed my lips and threw me on top of the bed. He nibbled on my neck as he reached down and slipped mu underwear off. He pushed me back against the headboard and he was on his knees, cupping my jaw and kissing me passionately as if it was the last time I would ever see him after this moment. I felt my stomach twist and I started to feel butterflies. I smiled in between kisses as he got inside me. His gaze never left mine as he continued to go in and out. in the middle of it I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me. I felt his breath warming up my neck. We both finished around the same time. He landed on top of me and was breathing hard. He fixed his leg and whispered

"I love you"

My eyes widened and I took a deep sigh. oh no, not again.


	13. Chapter 13

Almost three years pass with me staying with hiccup. Three wonderful and romantic years. Most of which was spent eating take-out while watching movies or having sex. It was probably the best years I ever had in the longest time. After two years of dating and forgetting about Eugene hiccup asked me to marry him. Twice. I said yes and we both lived in the cabin happy as can be. I never heard of Eugene or vlad until one morning I got a phone call.

"Rapunzel?" it was hook, he sounded shaky

"Hook! How did you-"

"No time. Hurry up to the hospital, vlad just had a heart attack!"

I dropped my phone and grabbed hiccup by the arm. Hiccup was used to me pulling him around so he stayed silent and waited to follow my orders. I drove as fast as I possibly could and made it to the hospital after two hours of breaking road laws .as I walked into the hospital I explained the situation to hiccup in less than 2 minutes. I asked the nurse where vlad was and she told me I couldn't see him for another hour since the doctor was checking him. As I sat in the waiting room holding hiccup's hand and digging my head into my other hand I felt someone standing in front of me. it was hook. He looked the same but gained a lot of weight. His eyes had bags under them and he looked really pale. I stood up and gave him a huge hug, rubbing his wide back with my awkward spaghetti arms.

"How is he doing?" I said, biting a nail

"The doc said he'll be okay. He just needs to cut down on stress and fried food."

I giggled nervously as the nurse called me in. I was holding onto hiccup's hand as tight as I could as I walked down the pale white hall. When I got into the room vlad was connected to a thousand machines and had a tray of ice in front of him.

"You son of a bitch." I laughed nervously as I took a seat next to the bed, holding Vlad's huge hands.

Vlad looked at hiccup up and down and raised an eyebrow at me.

"The fuck is this? He looks like a talking fishbone."

Hiccup furrowed his brow and offered his hand to vlad

"Hi, my name is hiccup, the talking fishbone."

Vlad let out a hearty laugh then started coughing violently.

"I'm just messing with ya, kid. How are you Punzie? I missed you so much." He said as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear

"Oh, Vlad. I missed you too." I held onto one of his huge hands and vlad looked at the diamond on the left ring finger

"So you're engaged? Again?"

"Yea. The fishbone and I are in love." I smiled at hiccup and he showed me a crooked smile

"Yeesh. Wait till Flynn hears about this."

"He won't. As soon as you get better I'm leaving. For good."

"That's the thing. I kinda need you to take care of the bar for me while I'm here."

"Why can't hook do it!" I said in a whiny tone

"You know the man can't go two seconds without being told what to do. You know the bar, Punz. Please, I need you."

I sighed and agreed. When I got out of the hospital hook handed me the keys to the bar. I stayed at Vlad's place for the time being and hiccup didn't complain once. The next morning I woke up to go back to work. I left hiccup at the hospital to bond with vlad as well as to take care of him. I opened up the door to the bar and started seeing the typical customers flow in. they all greeted me with surprise and asked me what I did these past years while I was gone. I served tables as well as drinks. Around noon time a man in a black hoodie with a small child holding his hand entered the bar. The man's face was hidden behind the shadows of his hoodie. The child holding his hand had black curly hair and hazel eyes that reminded me of Eugene I imagined what Eugene was doing now and how he was behaving. I took a deep sigh and snapped back into reality. I got to the table I brought a high chair and two menus. The man took off his hood and I saw him. It was Eugene. He had little streaks of gray in his hair as well as a full-grown beard. I dropped the two menus and covered my mouth.

"Oh my god." I said breathlessly

"Oh my god" he repeated, wide-eyed

"Rapunzel?" he said, getting up from the table and walking toward me with open arms

"Eugene?" I said out loud, walking further away from him

"It's been so long." He chuckled.

"Y-yea...it i-is." I stammered, still covering my mouth with my hand

"Three years have treated you good. Not for me. I'm a mess." He chuckled nervously

He cleared his throat and carried the baby closer to me. She smiled wide and showed me a half toothless smile. I smiled and looked at Eugene.

"She's beautiful."

"Say hi, rose." The small child gave a small wave and buried her head in Eugene's neck, embarrassed.

"She's so cute."

"Takes after her mom. How have you been? I see you have a ring on your finger." I sensed a bit of anger in his tone. I noticed that he never had a ring on his finger so I assumed he never married Linda

"Yes. I'm happily engaged and we're getting married in may."

"At least you finished one thing." I felt him get angrier and angrier

"Don't start."

"I'm not." He said, biting his cheek. He turned around and walked back to the table and quickly turned back around, pointing a finger at me

"THREE FUCKING YEARS I LIVED WITHOUT YOU. THREE YEARS OF WONDERING WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY FIANCE! AND ALL THE WHILE SHE WAS FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE. FUCKING SHIT!" he threw his arms up in the air and calmed down, rubbing his temples

"You never responded to any of my texts or my calls. Not even e-mail." He brushed his hair back and sighed

"I told you I was done with you." I said in a low voice

He walked up to me and grabbed me by the shoulder

"WE ALWAYS SAY THAT TO EACH OTHER AND NOTHING EVER HAPPENS!"

I gathered enough courage to lash back

"WELL, IT DID THIS TIME! It did, Eugene. That's it. Its been over. Get over it."

"No…it's not over. Not for me." he grabbed the collar of my blouse and lifted me up, he kissed me passionately as he held me up by my elbows. I felt streams of tears roll down my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped on top of him. I felt everything coming back to me in huge waves.

He separated us and rubbed off my tears with his thumb.

"How many times do I have to say 'I love you' until you start believing me?" he said with a smirk

"A million times." I said in hiccupping sobs as I dug my head in his neck

At that moment hiccup's name erased completely off my brain and it was just Eugene and I at that moment. Then I started to remember why I left him in the first place. I pushed myself off him and fixed my apron.

"No. this is wrong."

"No its not! We love each other! For fucks sake, can't you see I'm in love with you?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IM NOT?" I lied

Eugene jumped back and sighed

"Rapunzel…you don't know what you're doing to me. You are ripping my heart to shreds. Go on, tell me about the schmuck. Is he more romantic than me? Bigger than me? if he's bigger than me I'm going to-"

I heard the bell on the door ring and I turned to see hiccup. He saw me in front of Eugene and raised an eyebrow. He got in between Eugene and I and looked at me, point to Eugene right behind him.

"Who's the schmuck?" hiccup asked raising an eyebrow

I heard Eugene laugh and hiccup turned around

"You left ME for HIM? He looks like something I can pick my teeth with."

"Hey man at least this toothpick has been fucking your girlfriend while you've been changing diapers for 3 years." I was surprised by hiccup's valiance and everyone in the room looked at us with open mouths.

"Big talk for such a small guy." Eugene said towering over hiccup

Hiccup swallowed hard and responded

"Well judging by the screams in bed I think I might be bigger than you think." He said looking up to Flynn

"That's it, small fry." Eugene picked up hiccup in a matter of seconds and was holding him by the shirt; hiccup was kicking and clawing at Eugene's arms.

"FLYNN! NO! PUT HIM DOWN!" I said as I jumped on his back, punching his shoulders with my tiny fists. He pushed me off to the floor and pinned hiccup against the wall.

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." Eugene said as he reeled his arm back, his hands formed into fists

"I don't doubt it." Hiccup said, squinting his eyes and turning his head

I watched in terror as Eugene hit hiccup twice. The first time hiccup's nose was bleeding and his lip was cut. The second time he was knocked unconscious. I ran up to his body and cleaned his lip with my apron.

"y-you…you son of a bitch!" I ran up to Eugene and failed to slap him in the face

I saw hook run out of the kitchen and he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me away from Eugene. I kicked and screamed at Eugene as he picked up his daughter and left the bar, his daughter looking back in confusion.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled as I possibly can.

I ran up to hiccup and placed a plastics bag filled with ice on his lips. I propped him up against the wall and ran my fingers through his hair until his eyes fluttered open.

"Aw crap. I'm so sorry." He said in a low voice

I looked up to hook and stood up, taking off my apron.

"Here you go, hook. I can't stay here anymore. Im leaving. now."

I picked up hiccup and fixed his leg and dragged him to the car in the parking lot. I put on my seat belt and drove to the hospital to say one last 'good bye' to vlad. I left hiccup in the car and ran to the room as fast as I can so I could get out of town as soon as possible. I burst through the hospital doors and walked to Vlad's room, dodging old people in wheel chairs as I zoomed through. I knocked on the door three times and walked in. vlad was sitting in bed talking to someone left of him. I couldn't see who he was talking to until I entered the room.

"Hey Vlad, I'm leaving. How are you-?"

As I walked in I saw Eugene sitting in a recliner with rose on his lap. I crossed my arms and looked at Eugene.

"Sorry to be intruding."

"No trouble at all." Eugene said, standing up. He walked out the door with the small child in hand.

I huffed my bangs out my eyes as I crouched next to Vlad's bed and held his hand.

"Vlad, I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"I can't too many..Too many…" I dug my head in my hands and sighed

"Flynn?"

I gave out a huge puff

"Yea."

"Ok, well. Good bye, I guess."

"Good bye, vlad. I'll miss you. Ill invite you to the wedding when I get a date set."

"Alright, see you soon kid." He opened up his arms and I jumped on top of him, giving him a huge bear hug. I let go and walked out of the room.

As I walked to the door I bumped into Eugene who was waiting at the door. I gave out a scoff and continued walking to the end of the hall. I heard Eugene whisper something to the little girl and I could hear her wobble into Vlad's room as Eugene caught up to me. He grabbed my left arm and twirled me over to him, knocking myself into his chest.

"." I said as I punched his arm with my free hand.

He grabbed my right hand and kissed me. The sudden kiss made my eyes pop wide open then close. We were standing in the middle of the hospital making out, people in wheel chairs gave us weird looks as they passed by and nurses gave us the stink eye.

"Stop. Stop. Please, stop." I would say. He pressed his lips harder against mine to shut me up.

I finally loosened my fists and he let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. One of his hands moved up my back and through my hair, locking his hold on my neck and pulling me closer. After what seemed like hours of breathless kissing he pushed me off of him, leaving me wanting more.

"Good bye, Rapunzel."

He turned and walked back into the hospital room. I just stayed in the middle of the hospital absolutely shocked.

"No. No. come…please, come back."

"Your fiancé is waiting in the car." He didn't even look back

"Eugene, please." There was a sense of pleading in my voice and I closed my mouth as soon as the words came out. For the first time I was the one asking him back. I was the one begging for more.

"Rapunzel don't make this harder than it already is." He turned his back and looked at me. we were about 8 feet from each other

"Don't say that. Two minutes ago you were begging me back. Don't say that, you don't mean it."

"Oh but I do. I don't love you anymore, Rapunzel. To be quite honest with you I only dealt with your bitching the last few weeks because of the great sex. Let's face it, babe, you're not meant to be in a relationship."

"Oh. I'M not made for relationships? Okay."

"It's true. You can't be serious with someone." He shrugged

I marched all the way up to him and tip toed so I can be closer to his face. We were about two inches apart.

"I loved you so much. Did you even consider that when you were fucking her? Didn't I cross your mind at least once? I can be serious, Flynn rider. I can have a mature relationship without sex. You on the other hand, cannot. I'm sorry I wasn't serious enough for you." I poked at his chest and I felt my blood curdling. I wanted to lash out and yell at him but it was just going to be a waste of time. So I left.

I marched confidently out of the hall way and closed the door behind me. I ran as fast I could to the nearest bathroom and I locked myself in a stall and cried. I felt my eyes burn after 10 minutes of nonstop water works. I was loud too. I heard a woman get inside and immediately leave telling someone who was waiting for her outside 'the poor thing.' I finally wiped off my tears and stood straight. I got a cigarette from my purse and started smoking. I saw the gray smoke seep through the gaps of the door and the floor. I felt my mind clear up immediately and I felt some-what better. I sucked in my last drag and flushed the cigarette down the toilet. As I walked out I saw Eugene leaning on the sink.

"This is the girls-oh, wait. Never mind."

"Real mature. Will you give me a chance to explain myself?"

"About what? Being in the girl's bathroom?"

"Listen, I don't have to deal with your shit right now. So shut the fuck up and listen to me for once." He walked to the bathroom door and locked it.

"Okay, shoot." I said crossing my arms

"Rapunzel. You are the worst and best thing that has ever happened to me. You constantly make my life a living hell but you make it a living hell because I literally can't live without you. A few weeks ago I started…well. I started doing drugs again. One day I snorted so much coke I passed out. My friends had to take me to the hospital and everything. a few months after you left I was so confused. I got the gun I had stashed and was really close to giving up but vlad showed up. Rapunzel I was going to kill myself. Twice, actually." He moved his face away and I saw his eyes turn red

"Do you know why I tried to kill myself? I would rather die than never see your face. Rapunzel…I would die for you. I love you so much. I'm not asking you back. I'm just asking if you can forgive me for not knowing what I need is standing in front of me. Please. Forgive me."

I slowly walked towards him and moved his head so I could see his face. I kissed him softly and wrapped my arms around him, both of his blubbering like idiots in the women's bathroom.

"I'm so sorry" I wailed

"No. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me." he sobbed

This was probably the best and weirdest moment between Eugene and i. I never saw him so chocked up before. He lifted my chin up and kissed me. I felt his tears drop on my chin as he brought me closer to him. I had my hand over his heart and another one holding onto his shoulder. He walked forwards and pinned me against the bathroom door. Breathlessly, I moved my head to get some air between sobs while he took the advantage to kissing my neck and taking off my shirt. Just as he was about to stick his hand inside my bra we heard a knock at the door. We both stared at the door, our tears drying up while we paused. The knocking stopped and in less than two seconds his hands were in my bra, cupping my breasts. I let out a huge sigh of relief just for knowing that Eugene was the one who was back in control of my body. He chuckled lightly and sniffled and with a cracked voice said

"You missed this?"

I giggled lightly and whispered in his ear

"Just take off my pants already."

I felt him smile when I kissed my lips as he slowly pulled down my pants. On his way up he kissed my knee, my thigh, and my belly button. I shivered under his touch pulled him up when he was kissing one of my breasts and I pulled him by the shirt.

"Your turn."

I took off his pants slowly and he bit my lips and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me closer to his face. He pushed me hard against the bathroom stall and I started having trouble breathing. I opened up the door and we both spilled into the stall, on top of each other.

"This is disgusting." I said on top of him

"Hurry up. Captain scrawny would be expecting you." He gave out a sigh.

"Honey, you're hotter when you keep your mouth shut."

"So are you." He rolled his eyes

"Get on with it." I moaned as he nibbled my neck

"My pleasure."

He hoisted me up and slammed me against the bathroom stall wall. He fixed himself between my legs and took off his boxers.

"This might hurt. Three years of having to suffer horrible sex you finally get to enjoy it."

"It wasn't horrible. It was good."

"Say what you will." He whipped it out and looked at the shock on my face.

"I don't remember it being that big." I said wide-eyed

"It's stayed the same. You're probably just used to the smaller ones."

"I told you…he's not small."

"I'll be the judge of that."

He grabbed my hips and he plunged himself inside of me. I gave out a huge scream and dug my nails into his shoulder.

"It's that small?"

"Uh uh." I groaned

"Sorry about this but we're going to have to be quick." He started thrusting and I dug my nails deeper into his shoulder.

"NO! No. stop. Oh my god. Stop. No. I want to enjoy this." I groaned

"Fine." He scoffed "take your time."

I took a deep breath and pushed him deeper into me. squinting my eyes and biting my lips. I finally was comfortable and ready to continue.

"Okay. Go ahead. SLOW…please."

"Fine." He scoffed

He shifted back in forth. I felt my face turn absolutely red and I felt pain in my lower stomach. I grabbed onto his shoulders for more support as I leaned my head forward, my hair falling on my face.

"Oh my god I missed this." I moaned

"Me more than you. Trust me." he grunted

After almost an hour of nonstop thrusting, moaning, grunting and breathless kissing the whole thing ended with a bang. Literally. The last time he thrusted in me a screw that held the door broke off, making the door fly off the hinges and fall to the ground. It was good since it covered up most of our screams. He pulled up his underwear and pulled back his sweat soaked hair. I put on all my clothes and waited for Eugene to finish. He walked out to the sinks and leaned on the counter.

"Please don't let this be the end. I love you so much." He wiped his forehead

"It's not the end. Not yet."

"You're getting married to that other guy, Rapunzel. It's over. We're done."

"No. We're not. Eugene, I love you too. I want to make this work again." I reached out for his hand and he brought me closer to him. My arms wrapped around him and he kissed my forehead

"Me too. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what to do." I dug my head in his chest

"Break it off. If you don't love the guy then don't marry him." he started to give advice as a friend rather than a boyfriend.

I sighed deeply and imaged hiccup with a busted lip in the car.

"Listen. I'll make a decision this week. Call me?"

"I'll get your number from vlad. Let me know, okay?" he had a look of concern as if he was hesitating about letting me go

"I really want to try again with hiccup though, okay? Because at least he was there for me when no one else was and he never hurt me."

Eugene took a deep sigh and looked down "yea. Okay."

"Good bye, Eugene."

"See ya, Punz." He put his hands in his pocket.

I unlocked the bathroom door and ran to the car as fast as humanly possible. When I got in hiccup was knocked out cold.

"Babe, wake up."

"Why did it take you so long?" he slurred because of his numb lips

"Vlad wanted to tell me something before I left. I just want to go home."

"Ditto." He said, fastening his seatbelt

I drove for two hours. It was the most awkward car ride I have ever been in. we stopped for dinner at a diner and hiccup was quiet the whole time. When we got back to the cabin hiccup went straight into the kitchen and sat on the counter, looking at me.

"Come over here."

I lifted an eyebrow and he made a hand gesture to walk over there. I shut the door behind me and I hesitantly walked to the counter. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"Me too, hiccup." I said with no real emotion

"Now tell me what really happened in the hospital."

"What are you talking about?" I said acting innocently

"I went to go to the bathroom and when I passed by the women's I heard moans that sounded like yours."

"Shit. Hiccup, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

He pushed me off of him and paced around the kitchen

"You didn't mean to what? Hurt me? I never heard that before."

"Hiccup, I'm sorry!"

"We're engaged, Rapunzel. I asked you to be happy with me and love me forever. And you said yes. Next time think before you make a decision. Someone might get hurt."

"Hiccup. I didn't know."

"BULLSHIT!" he yelled, tears falling down his cheeks

"Rapunzel… Why would you do this to me? I love you. I cared for you when no one else would. You know what? Forget it."

"Hiccup…"

"Get out of my house, please."

"No, hiccup. Please, would you just-"

"EITHER WAY I END UP GETTING HURT."

"IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN-"

"WHAT? What? What more do you have to say?"

"I love you, hiccup. I truly do. Im just more in love with Eugene. We've been through a lot together. He's…he's my home."

"You dragged me on." He scowled at me

"No I didn't! I told you I wasn't looking for anything serious!"

"You said yes when I asked you to marry me!"

"I-I…"

"Rapunzel…"

"I'm sorry." A tear rolled down my cheek

He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You should have told me…"

"I wanted to make things work." I tried to wipe my tears

"If you don't love me there is no use in making me force you. I'll help you p-pack…your stuff…" he stammered

"Hiccup…"

"It's okay, Rapunzel." He gave me a weak smile

I walked up to him and hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"If anything happens you know where to find Me." he smirked

"I'm sorry."

"Rapunzel, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm just glad I spent these years with you." His smile weakened and I saw his eyes water

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course I am."

I smiled and he sighed deeply. He kissed my nose and turned to the bed room.

"Let's go get your stuff ready."


	14. Chapter 14

Hiccup helped me get my stuff into the tiny suit cases that were collecting dust and he shoved them into the back of the car. He helped me get my chameleon back in its cage and get it to the passenger seat. When I got in the car I lowered the window and slid the engagement ring off my finger. When I placed it in his hands he looked at me with eyes that made me break.

"Don't-Just…I love you, ok? I don't want to see you get hurt." he took the ring and shoved it in his pocket

"I'll give you a call when I get there."

"Okay. Be safe, I guess."

I nodded and drove off. I sped up because I couldn't wait to see Eugene again. As I drove I thought about hiccup and how hurt he must be. What can I do? I didn't love the guy. But still, he really loved me and cared for me. my thoughts were rudely interrupted by the feeling of nausea and dizziness. I pulled my car to the side of the road and got off the car. The second my foot touched solid ground I threw up all over the right side of the road. I hunched over in pain and continued to barf my lungs out until a man stopped behind me and helped me back up.

"Hey lady, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" I said in between gasps of air

"You don't look to hot."

"I'm okay. Really."

I heard footsteps approach me. I lifted my head and I saw a tall man with blonde hair.

"…Hi?" I said, my arms wrapped around my stomach

"The name's Tony." He said, offering me his hand

"Hey Tony." I said as I struggled to get on my feet

He grabbed my elbow and hoisted me up. He balanced me off and wiped a piece of hair out of my face.

"Thanks Tony but I really gotta go."

"Are you sure you're okay? I got some tums in the car if you…"

"I said I'm fine." I said impatiently

The man shrugged and walked off. Before he got in his car he told me to feel better. When he turned his car and left I got back in the car and made a huge mess in the front seat.

"Mother fucker." I said under my breath

I picked my hair up in a short pony tail and drove again, slowly. What the hell is up with me? I looked in the mirror and I looked perfectly fine. i felt my breakfast creeping back up and I stopped in the nearest gas station. As I got there I ran to the bathroom, unaware that I left the door wide open. I crouched on top of the toilet and threw up. I felt someone get behind me and hold my hair. For the time I didn't even care if it was the god damn Stabbingtons. Five minutes of torture later I slid off the toilet and sat on the dirty tile floor. When I looked up there was a young girl about 16 years old who was looking at me with sad eyes. She had really red hair and blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a blue bow and she was wearing a short green skirt and a short purple top.

"Hey." She said, twirling her fingers.

"Hi. I'm so sorry. Do you work here? Ill clean it up."

"It's fine, really. How are you feeling?" she crouched down and held a hand to my forehead. This girl obviously had no clue about personal boundaries. But she seemed nice.

"I'm fine." I said, fixing my hair

"I'm Ariel. What's your name?" she said with a big smile

"Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet you, Rapunzel. I got some hot tea in the microwave if you want."

"That'll be lovely." I said, taking in a deep breath

"I know how it feels. Being a teen mom and suffering through all this pain."

"What? Oh, please. I'm NOT pregnant."

" That's what I thought too."

"You are like 16…how could you already have a baby?"

"17…and I had sex. Simple as that."

"That's one way to put it." I said as I hoisted myself up.

"How long has it been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how far along are you?"

"I told you I'm not pregnant!"

She shrugged and led me to the bar in front of the cash register. She passed me the cup of tea and leaned over the cash register in front of me.

"So you already had your first kid?"

"Yea. She's only a few months though."

"A girl, huh?" I smiled

"Yea. Her name is melody." She smiled back

"How's the dad?" I said hesitantly

"He's good, I guess." She said, fiddling with her hair and looking down

"He's never there, is he?"

"He never was. As soon as he found out I was pregnant he left me. I don't even know where he is."

"What's his name?"

"Eric…Eric Jones."

"Sounds like a trouble maker."

"He was." she said, sighing deeply, looking out into space

"That's how you got into this whole mess, huh?"

"Oooh yea. One day we were just talking after school. JUST talking. Until he started saying things I wanted to hear and I don't know…I think he got the best of me and I let it happen."

"I know where you're coming from." I said, taking a sip of tea

"What's the story with your guy?"

"Mine?"

"Yea." She said, moving closer

"Well…he knocked some girl up while we were engaged and I broke it off. I lived with someone else for a while and I broke up with him so I can get back with this guy. I was on my way until I just started feeling nauseas and I pulled up to the side of the road and started throwing up."

"So you're on your way to see him now?"

"Well, I was."

"Come with me."

She grabbed me by the elbow and started walking me out the gas station. She grabbed 5 plastic bags, her leather jacket, and her keys.

"Where does he live?" she said as she zipped up her jacket

"Corona."

"We'll make it there in about an hour."

"It's almost 3 hours away."

"I'm a really fast driver."

"What if I get dizzy?"

"That's why I got these." She held up the plastic bags

Caught up in the heat of the moment, I shuffled off with my newly made friend and dashed to my old little town. As we were driving I threw up a total of 3 times. I didn't care though. The only thing that was on my mind was Eugene. I was so excited to see him again and just hold him close and never let go. Ariel was right. We did arrive at corona an hour after. I made Ariel park in front of the old pub and I got off the car, hoping to see Eugene. As I opened the door the whole place was empty. Not a soul was in there. I called out for hook and vlad but no answer. None of the regulars were sitting at the bar. The place was empty. I raised an eyebrow and got in the car. Ariel looked confused and I gave her the address to Eugene's old apartment. As we were driving I saw one of the regulars walking down the street. His name was Jake.

"Jake!"

"Punz! Haven't seen you in a while, kiddo. What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, here and there. Listen, have you seen Eugene?"

"Eugene?"

"Flynn…Flynn Rider?"

"He must be at Joe's. If not I think you can find him at the park with his daughter."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Any time, sweetie."

Without skipping a beat, Ariel put her car in drive and started looking for Joe's diner.

"This guy is quite the mover, huh?" she giggled.

"I guess. Oh! Ariel there he is! Stop the car!"

As I got out of the car I saw Eugene smoking a cigarette outside of the diner. When I walked closer he lifted his head up to see me through his glasses. I saw him smile and put out the cigarette on his fries.

"Well, well, well…" he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

I smiled and started running towards him. He smiled back and grabbed me by the waist, hoisting me up

and wrapping his arms around me.

"You came back." he whispered

"Of course I came back." I smiled

He put me down and examined me. Without uttering a single word he got on one knee.

"Rapunzel…will you-"

"Yes!"

I lunged myself to him and cried. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I knew you would come back."

"Why wouldn't I?"

We were in our own little world for about 30 seconds until Ariel interrupted from her car, coughing obnoxiously.

"What?" I spat out

"Well, aren't you going to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Eugene said, rubbing my back and smiling

"Well, she's pregnant of course!" Ariel said with a smile on her face

I saw Eugene's eyes twitch at the word "pregnant". He backed away and with a shaky hand he took out a cigarette and lit it up, accidently dropping the lighter.

"Ariel! I told you, I'm not pregnant!" I shouted

I turned to see Eugene who was now on the floor, the cigarette still lit and dangling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Eugene? Eugene, baby, are you okay? Eugene!"

No response. I bought an iced cold cup of water at Joe's and splashed him in the face. two seconds later his eyes opened wide. He sat up and ran his hand through my short brown hair.

"Punz?"

"Yes, Eugene. It's me. Are you okay?"

"I'm f-f-fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, y-you're pregnant!" he said, making a hand gesture at my belly

"I am NOT pregnant! That's it, get up."

"What?"

"Get up! We're going to the drug store."

I dragged him up from the floor and got in Ariel's car. We drove about 3 miles till we arrived at the old drug store downtown. I got off the car by myself and went into the store. I bought a pregnancy test and some chips that I was craving. When I got in the car I demanded Ariel to drive to Eugene's apartment a mile down. When we got into the apartment I noticed everything has changed. Eugene's living room was now cluttered with toys and Barbie dolls. There was a Disney princess plate with left-over food sitting on the dining room table. The one bed Eugene has was a knot of Eugene's normal black comforter and a blanket of Dora the explorer. When I ran into the bathroom there were two toothbrushes. A normal red one and a small pink tooth brush. I got on the toilet and took out one of the tests. I waited for a couple of minutes and took a peek.

Positive. The test was positive.


End file.
